Year of El
by salavibes
Summary: It's now 1988 and it has been 4 years since Eleven has disappeared. What happens when she suddenly returns? The boys who are now teenagers are in for a spur of new adventures. High school may turn upside down, Mike's feelings may resurface, and also what ever happened to Will?
1. Chapter 1 Black Forest

_**"EL?!"**_

" _ **EL! WHERE ARE YOU?"**_

Mike ran through the dark brooding forest as fast as he could, searching for her. The gloomy sky seemed to reflect the hopelessness he was feeling at that very moment.

He called for her once more.

"ELEVEN!"

Suddenly he heard a faint whisper "Mike.."

He grabbed his flashlight, and ran to where he heard the small voice. It seemed as though he was running forever, as miles of black trees lined his view.

"I'm here El!" "I'm right here!"

He finally saw her.

She was curled in a ball on the forest floor as though she was hiding from something.

She turned to him, her face pale and gaunt "Mike, stay away."

"It's okay, El. I'm here for you. You're safe now." his voice quavered.

He then grabbed her hand.

As he held her hand in his, he noticed that it was freezing and tremoring.

Suddenly a monster like shriek plagued the night sky.

That's when her hand slowly started to disappear from his own.

"No! El! Don't go!" he shouted, as she began to slowly fade away.

Mike ran as he heard the monster coming closer.

The footsteps of the monster smashed heavily against the ground as the creature let out another blood-curdling screech.

He sprinted as fast as he could, desperately trying to remember his path out of the dark woods.

He had left his flashlight back where El was and he was struggling to make it through the ever present darkness that surrounded him.

Guilt gripped him though as he realized that he had left her behind.

He couldn't help but to turn around to see if El was somehow or some way still there.

As Mike turned swiftly to peer behind him, he came face to face with it.

The Monster. The Demogorgon.

* * *

Mike jolted from his bed, struggling to catch his breath. His heart raced rapidly, as beads of nervous sweat formed on his head.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream" he repeated breathily

Mike had nightmares like these when he was a kid, but for some reason they were suddenly resurfacing. After Eleven had vanished that day at the school, he never saw her again. He often thought about her though and at first he was even hopeful of her return. He left the fort he made for her up for a while, but days soon turned to months and then months to years, so he eventually took it down.

Unable to fall back asleep, he stared at his ceiling.

He didn't understand why out of nowhere he was dreaming of her again.

When she first left, It took him awhile to come to terms that she was gone. He didn't know if she went missing or if the worst had happened to her. He would often mourn in silence for his friend, turning to his sister Nancy for comfort. She understood perfectly because she too had lost someone close to her, her best friend Barb.

The hurt eventually turned to numbness after four years and he learned to cope. However, it didn't stop him from thinking about her. He never forgot that strange girl with the superpowers that saved him and his friends. He never forgot how vulnerable she was and how he just wanted to protect her. He never forgot her sweet smile and her desire for normality,

but then again, how could he?


	2. Chapter 2 Redhead

Mike parked his bicycle in the rack next to Lucas and Dustin's.

"Ugh. I can't wait until we can finally get a car and won't have to come to school on these pieces of shit any more" Lucas complained

Dustin nodded in agreement "Yeah when we pool in all the cash we'll make this summer, we'll have some new wheels by next year!"

Mike looked over at them and laughed "You guys just want a car so badly so you can actually impress some girls for once"

"For once? I'll have you know I'm a certified babe magnet" Lucas smirked

Dustin busted out laughing "In your head dude!"

Mike watched as they continued to banter and smiled to himself. He grew up with these two morons he called his best friends.

They all changed some over the years, but not much. Dustin still wore a hat all the time but his long curly hair was now styled into a mullet. Lucas looked relatively the same except that he sported a tiny mustache on his lip which he constantly boasted about now that he was officially a "man" and well Mike.. Mike grew to be more handsome, his hair styled shorter than he had it when he was younger. He also grew to be the tallest of the group.

Even though they were older they were still the same old nerds. They practically lived in the arcade, traded comic books, and got into long heated discussions about whether aqua man or the flash would win in a stand off.

As they walked into school they saw a familiar red head among the others.

"Max!" They yelled in unison

"Hey guys!"

They met Max last summer at a comic book convention and they all instantly clicked with her. She was a tomboy who loved to skateboard, play video games, and stay out of drama. The perfect dream girl according to Lucas and Dustin who found themselves competing over who would ask her out first. However, Dustin eventually gave her up as he found himself crushing on Max's cousin Tina.

"You're gonna meet us at the arcade today after school right?"

"Wouldn't miss it, plus somebody's gotta be there to kick your ass at Galaga Lucas"

"Oh, we'll see about that"

"Yeah. only thing you'll see is me win, but I gotta go to class! If I'm late to Ms. Limbalm's again, I'm dead meat. but I'll catch you boys at lunch" Max shouted while sprinting down the hall

"Ha, yeah see you then" Lucas waved as a lovestruck smile spread on his face

Mike elbowed him "When are you gonna grow a pair and ask her out?"

"Pfft. I'll ask her when the time is right, You can't rush the magic of romance "

"You wouldn't know romance if it hit you in the face" Dustin smirked

"You're one to talk. You're still fallin head over heels for her cousin but can barely form a sentence when she's around"

Mike shook his head "You guys both are bumblin idiots when it comes to chicks"

"Like you aren't? Tell us again what happened with Traceyyy?" asked Lucas sarcastically

"I already told you.. I was the one who broke up with her"

"Mike Wheeler is a player, player," Dustin chimed in

"Shut up.. let's get our butts to class, the bell is about to ring."

Mike's first girlfriend Tracey was pretty but a bit of a let down personality wise. She was kinda full of herself and all she ever wanted was his constant attention. Her clinginess grew annoying after a while and he ended their relationship a couple of months ago.

Mike never told his friends this, but Eleven had definitely left her mark on his heart. She was his first love after all and he never could find someone quite like her (excluding the mind powers of course). Dustin and Lucas had a hunch that Mike had a crush on her but they never knew to what extent. They also never knew what happened in the gym that day between Mike and El. They knew nothing about the kiss nor him inviting her to the snowball.

They barely even talked about the events of that day anymore. They hadn't forgotten, they just didn't like bringing it up. That year had felt like a victory. They had found their lost friend and confronted a monster all at once, which was pretty awesome for a bunch of twelve year olds. However, Eleven disappeared that day and Will didn't stay around for much longer afterwards. It pained all of them to know everything they had gained eventually turned into loss.

* * *

 **Answers about Will coming soon! also be on the look out for more Max in future chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3 Eggos

"Mornin El, want anything for breakfast?"

"Eggos. Please."

* * *

Jim Hopper had a feeling that when Eleven had vanished that day after she killed the Demogorgon that she wasn't really gone. He couldn't explain it even if he tried, he just knew it. He would often put food in the woods located at where she was first found, to see if she would respond. After the waffles had vanished, he knew he was close to finding her. He had so many unanswered questions regarding the case at Hawkins Lab that he definitely needed El's help.

 **4 years ago**

After placing an assortment of food on the platter, Hopper hid away as he waited to see if she'd come.

He waited for what seemed like hours, almost falling asleep

Then suddenly there was a rustling of leaves.

He peered around the giant tree he was hiding behind and noticing the skinny girl with the buzz cut devouring the food.

"Hey!"

She jumped up startled, dropping the platter to the ground

"Wait. It's okay, It's me Hop. Remember?"

She stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly

"You don't have to stay out here you know? I can get you a nice warm bed, food, and anything else you need"

"Soon." she calmly stated

"What do you mean by soon?"

"Need to stay now"

He had no idea why she needed to stay here in the forest, and frankly he felt like it wasn't his place to ask. He knew the girl probably had her reasons for she knew far more and could see far beyond what he was capable of.

"Well alright then, I'll be here every day with food for you. Whenever you're ready to leave just let me know"

She gave him a small smile before leaving back into the woods.

Hopper stuck to his promise and brought food for her every day. On days it rained, he put the food in aluminum foil so it wouldn't get soaked and on the days it was hot, he put fresh food for her in a cooler. He didn't miss a day as he waited for El to finally make the decision to return.

It took two whole years before she was willing to leave. When she finally decided to go, Hopper took her under his wing. He let her stay at his house with him and his new fiance. He gave El the bedroom that was his own daughter's before she had passed away. He taught El a lot about the world, about when and when not to use her powers, and he even caught her up on her schooling and vocabulary. Of course though, he left the girl issues for his fiance to discuss with her because that was way out of his comfort zone.

Eleven had become like another daughter to him even though he wouldn't admit it. They definitely grew a bond over the last couple of years. He kept this hidden though and never told a soul about her. He honestly thought it would be for the best to keep her at bay until the case at Hawkins Lab could finally come to a close.

However, as Eleven learned more about the world in which she lived she desired even more to explore it.

* * *

"I should've known you'd say that" Hopper chuckled, grabbing the eggos as they sprung from the toaster and plopped them on a plate.

He placed the plate in front of her "Here ya go kid"

"Hopper"

"Yeah?"

"I want to go to school." She said drenching the waffles in syrup

"El, we talked about this, You can't go to school yet."

She crossed her arms "Why.."

"Not until we figure everything out with the lab, I mean you helped me a lot but there's just still so much missing data that we have to consider"

"I won't use my powers"

"I know you won't, but El you've never even been in a school. Also, why do you want to go when you have me and Rachel who is a certified teacher catching you up on everything"

She looked at him as she sighed "I want.. friends."

It was the first time it really struck Hop that even though this girl killed monsters, survived the upside down, and had mind powers she was still just that.. A girl.. A teenaged girl in fact.

He scratched his beard as he pondered the idea of her going to school. She knew a lot more now but she still didn't know about some things. He worried at the thought that she could be outcasted or bullied for being slightly different. He looked at her somber face and he couldn't help but give in.

"You promise you won't use your powers?"

She sprung up excitedly "Promise!"

"You also better help Rachel around the house more and for the love of god clean your room.."

"I will, I will!" she shouted

"Fine.. Maybe I'll consider enrolling you in school next month"

She ran up and hugged him "Thank you!"

"You better bring home good grades though kid."

She happily pranced off to her room

He shook his head "Geez, I sound way too much like a dad"

* * *

 **Thanks for the comments, I read them all! also I wasn't gonna get into detail about the hawkins lab case but if you guys want to know more about it please let me know, so I can incorporate it into the story.**

 **But Look's like Eleven is headed to school, What's gonna happen and will things change for the better or for the worse? check it in the next chap, coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Frog Face

El woke up startled from the intense dream.

She had dreamt about Mike.

Which was odd since she hadn't dreamt about him since her days in the forest. All she could recall from her dream was that he was desperately trying to find her.

Eleven remembered when she met Mike and the rest of the boys for the first time. She hadn't known that her life would completely change from that day forward.

Michael "Mike" Wheeler was somebody she would never forget. He treated her differently than anybody else had. He took care of her and showed her what true friendship was. His sweet smile and dark eyes told a story that only she could understand. It had been four years since she last saw him. She always thought about going to check to see how him and the other boys were doing. However, in the back of her mind she fought with herself about it. She knew that she caused so much trouble while she was with them. She had literally put all their lives in jeopardy and even caused a feud between Mike and Lucas. It had been years and she was pretty sure they had forgotten about her by now or pushed her aside. They were probably doing well for themselves anyways.

Wait, could they still be in Hawkins?

She glanced over at her alarm clock and turned it off before it could buzz. It was officially her first day of school at Hawkins High. She felt nervous but excited all at the same time and a knot began to grow in her stomach. She got up and got dressed into some denim overalls and boots. She combed her now much longer hair and put on a pink headband. She was ready.

She noticed that Rachel's car was gone so she figured that Hop must be taking her to school.

"Hopper."

He let out a loud snore before turning over on his bed

She shook him "Wake up"

"Just one more minute Rachel, I'll.. I'll be there in a little" He said groggily

El getting slightly irritated used her powers to strip away the covers from Hop's bed and push him onto the floor

 **THUD**

"Whoa, whoa, I'm up, I'm up" He turned his attention to El

"El, what are you doing here?"

"Remember? School?"

It suddenly hit him as he looked at his clock

"Oh shit! We're gonna be late!" He yelled, running to get ready

* * *

El looked out the window as they drove in town for the first time. Memories began to resurface as she looked out at Hawkins. She stared in awe at the hustle and bustle of the people going to work and school. To everyone else this was just a normal everyday thing but to El it was something she had always wanted but never had.

Hopper looked over at her as they got closer to the school

"Remember when people ask you what El is short for just say Eleanor."

"Elle-a-nor She repeated stressing each syllable

"Good, now here's some money for lunch and you're wearing that bracelet I got you right?"

She looked down at the shiny silver bangle "Yes"

"Please don't take that off, we don't want people heckling you about your tattoo"

"Okay"

"Sorry, I'm talking too much, I just want your first day to go well" He said while parking the car

"But you ready kid?"

She smiled at him "I think so"

* * *

Lucas threw a paper ball at a nodding off Dustin

Mike tapped his pencil repeatedly on his desk as he looked up at the clock for the fifth time in a twenty minute span.

Their history teacher was mundanely lecturing the class about the Boston Tea Party and it seemed never ending.

"Pshhh.. Mike"

Mike turned to look at Lucas

He shoved a flyer in his face

Mike read the flyer noticing the big bright red word "Homecoming" written across

"I was thinking of asking Max.." Lucas whispered

"You should do it man, I'm sure she'll say yes"

"I hope so but.."

Mr. Duncan suddenly interrupted them snatching the flyer from Mike's hand.

"I think the sons of liberty are more important than some silly dance boys" He nodded disapprovingly

"Aww how cute they wanna be each other's dates for homecoming!"

The class erupted in laughter

"Shut up Troy!"

"What you say frog face?" Troy barked, getting up from his seat

"Class, class, settle down and Mr. Harrington please have a seat" motioned Mr. Duncan

The bell rang.

Students rushed out the class as Troy pushed by Mike and his friends knocking down their papers

"Excuse me ladies." He laughed, leaving the class

Dustin picked up everything "Dude is a good for nothin, mama panty wearin, butty ugly punk"

"Yeah. he's such a huge jerk" Lucas replied

Dustin smiled "Remember that one time he pissed on himself in the gym?"

All three of the boys laughed as they relished in the memory

"Yeah he got shown up by a girl" Lucas chuckled

"El was SO bad ass using her mind tricks to squeeze his tiny balls! I wondered what ever happened to her though?"

Lucas glared at Dustin "Man.. hush.."

"Wha.. what I say?"

Lucas quickly pointed back at Mike who grew silent

Suddenly it clicked as he figured out what he did wrong."Oh.. so uh uh.. Mike buddy.. You got anybody in mind for homecoming?" He said desperately trying to change the topic

"I'm not going" He grumbled as he walked out the door

Lucas smacked Dustin "Look what you did!"

"Hey, I have an idea on how we can help Mike get out of his funk"

Lucas perked up "I'm listening"

"We find him a date for the dance!"

They boys grinned as though they had thought of the greatest idea yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Slugs

He watched the IV.

 **Drip.**

 **Drip.**

 **Drip.**

He strained to hear the doctors that were standing outside his room. He just wanted to know how many tests he'd have to endure today.

This room had become his home.

When he was first admitted here he used to draw pictures all the time, hoping to add some life to the bland white walls. Over the years though he grew tired, not of drawing but of waiting. He wasn't allowed to return to society as he was considered a "threat" whatever that meant. He couldn't do much about it though even if he wanted. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he wasn't allowed to know but he figured it had to do with the time he spent in the upside down.

He missed his freedom though. He missed riding bikes with his friends and listening to the clash and dancing along with his brother. He hated that his childhood was basically stripped from him.

He remembered clearly the last time he saw his friends.

* * *

 **3 Years Ago**

"Hey Will race ya to the top!" Dustin yelled, as he pedaled faster

Will smirked, accepting the challenge

He raced up the hill as fast he could but he suddenly began to feel extremely nauseous

It had been a year since he left the upside down, but the upside down hadn't left him. He didn't know why but he felt sick on and off since that day.

Will pedaled his bike, sharply in-taking air more quickly

As he finally made it to the top of the hill he looked back at Dustin and then immediately collapsed.

He couldn't remember what happened after that. All he remembered was waking up in a hospital surrounded by his mom, Jonathan, Lucas, Dustin, and Mike.

Once he woke up he immediately felt sick to his stomach and coughed up a slug-like creature

Lucas jumped "Whoa what the hell is that?!"

Mike and Dustin immediately ran to examine it as Joyce and Jonathan went to get the doctor

The boys looked at Will, worry spreading across their faces. He was pale, weak, and coughing up.. slugs? They all knew something was seriously wrong.

"Will.. please be okay, We..we.. can't lose you again" Mike uttered softly

Before Will knew it a team of doctors rushed in and the boys were pushed off to the side.

And that was the last he saw of them.

From that day forward he was sent to Hawkin's immediate care unit for treatment and there he stayed.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, ready for today's tests?" Joyce said gently

"You know it's been three years and they still do the same thing. They run their stupid tests and pump me with drugs and run some more stupid tests"

"Will, they're getting closer to finding a cure. I can feel it."

"A cure for what exactly? I bet they don't even have a clue. It's not some disease that there can be a magical cure to, I only wish it were that damn simple!"

Joyce looked away, holding back tears

He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her, he felt bad about it.

He wasn't the kid he used to be. He never had such a quick temper before. He was actually very calm and quiet as a child. He knew the medicine had a lot to do with it but he also felt himself slowly losing who he was. He was slowly losing his sense of reality.

He took a deep breath "So.. mom, how's Jonathan?"

She smiled "He's doing great, he's about to graduate from IU soon. Can't wait until he comes home in a few months"

Will was genuinely proud of his brother. It took him forever to convince him to go to college in the first place. Jonathan hated the fact of leaving his family behind especially with Will's condition but Will didn't want to be the reason that his brother didn't go on and live his life. Just because he was trapped didn't mean he wanted to trap his family.

"Hey sorry to leave so soon but I really have to head to work! Be good okay?" Joyce kiss her son's head before she rushed out the door

A doctor walked in the room five minutes later holding a clipboard

"Alright Will, Today we're gonna measure brain activity and see what's happening in that head of yours"

"Whatever"

"Just a simple EEG and we'll be done for today. How are you feeling though?"

Will stared at him blankly "How am I supposed to feel..?"

The doctor scribbled some notes "No more slugs?"

"Not for awhile, what do you do with them anyways?"

The doctor was taken back by the question "What do you mean?"

"You say you get rid of them, but I know you keep them"

He wrote more notes, looking one last time at Will before walking out of the room.

Will was always suspicious of these so called doctors but grew even more so knowing they kept the slugs he would cough up. They knew something and they definitely were hiding it from him.

The doctor suddenly returned with a small needle

"Time for you to sleep" He whispered, sticking it into Will's arm

The room began to turn into a swirl of colors as Will drifted off into another world

"Ready to begin a campaign boys?"

"Guys? Is that you? it's me Will!"

They didn't seem to notice him as they continued on with their game

"You rolled a seven!"

"Aw man…" Lucas groaned

Dustin laughed "Looks like the thessalhydra's got ya"

"Guys! I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!

Nobody paid any mind to him though as they mindlessly played on

"Can you hear me? Mike? Dustin? Come on.. anybody? Lucas?"

The boys drifted away slowly as darkness grew more and more present

Will found himself alone in this dark room.

"Hello?" his voice echoed loudly

Suddenly he saw a small light flickering

He didn't know why but he was drawn to it..like a moth to a flame

He chased after it

but the more he chased it, the further it went from him

* * *

"The boy is getting curious about the slugs sir"

"Does he know?"

"No, I put him to sleep for a little, hopefully he'll forget"

"Good. Can't have him or anybody else finding out, now can we?" Professor Lowe looked over at the incubators

There were five of them lined across the lab room. Each incubator held a baby monster. Once the monsters were big enough they were then transported into a holding cell.

Lowe walked slowly by the cells "These creatures and the boy will be our greatest weapon yet. We are on our way to sure success my friend. Sure success."

* * *

 **Who is Prof. Lowe and what are they using Will for? DUN DUN DUN**

 **So much in store for future chapters! Let me know if you guys like this or if you think the story should go in another direction. Comments greatly appreciated! also shout out to Resisting-Moonlight for being a fan since day 1, Thank you much (:**


	6. Chapter 6 Good Different

The lunch bell rang.

Mike opened up his blue locker to put away his books and pick up his lunch sack. The lunch was awful here and no way he'd be caught having mystery loaf or whatever surprise the lunch ladies conjured up so he played it safe with a turkey sandwich and some oreos.

As he grabbed his lunch and shut his locker, he felt something. A strange sensation suddenly overcame him, his arm hairs stood on end and he began to feel chills run through his body. He shook his head trying to shake off the weird feeling.

Once he turned around, he saw a girl with medium length wavy brown hair halfway down the hall from him. He couldn't see her face clearly but he knew she must've been a new student.

He couldn't explain why but he was strangely drawn to her. He slowly followed her to see where she was going but he stopped, soon realizing what he was doing.

 _"_ _Dude what's wrong with you? You can't just stalk some random chick"_ He thought to himself

He made his way to the cafeteria instead. The familiar smell of meatloaf along with the tons of loud ongoing conversations filled the atmosphere.

The cafeteria was split into different sections. Football players and cheerleaders, the cool kids, band geeks, goths, misfits, and your average nerds.

The average nerd section is where the boys ate lunch at.

"So what's for lunch today, Mike?" Dustin asked

"Turkey sandwich, apple and oreos.. What you got?"

"Tuna and some lays"

"Alright.. trade you the oreos for the lays"

"Deal." Dustin replied handing Mike the chips

Lucas waved his hands in their faces "So guys onto more important matters, we should go see Beetlejuice tomorrow!"

Mike raised an eyebrow "Uh why.. Beetlejuice?"

"Because Max wants to seeee it" Dustin blurted in a sing song voice

Lucas elbowed him in the side "Man shut up! She's coming!

The redheaded girl then came and sat down at the table

"So what's new with you losers?" She smiled

"We're gonna go see beetlejuice tomorrow, You in?" Lucas chimed

"Hell yeah. I've been wanting to see that movie since I've heard about it! I didn't know you guys were into that type of thing."

"Well we are full of surprises"

"More like full of bull" Mike uttered as he faked a cough

Max was confused "Wait. what was that?"

Lucas glared at Mike "It was nothing."

* * *

Oh Chemistry Class.

One of Mike's favorite classes not only because of the cool experiments but also because it was the last class of the day.

He reminisced back to when he had Mr. Clarke.

Mr. Clarke was the best teacher he ever had and was the one who really inspired Mike in science. He seemed to know all the answers to every question and was always really nice about letting him and his friends use the hamshack heath kit.

"Okay class today I want to introduce you to a new student who will be joining us, Eleanor Ives."

"Hello Eleanor" the class replied in unison

Mike looked at her and immediately felt that sensation again. A large lump began forming in the back of his throat as his hands began to grow clammy. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way, yes she was pretty but that wasn't it. There was something more to this girl, it was like he knew her from somewhere.

"Call me El" she said shyly, waving back to the class

"So Eleanor needs a lab partner. Who wants to volunteer?" Mr. Mumford asked the class

Many boys hands shot up

"Ooh I can help her! because I definitely feel a chemical reaction going on" winked an obnoxious blonde haired kid

El had no idea what he meant by that but it kinda made her feel uncomfortable

"Nice try.. But I actually need someone who will help teach and catch her up on labs and assignments" Mumford said as he scanned the class looking for someone

"Ah.. Mr. Wheeler can be your lab partner. He is one of my top students and definitely will be of great use to you"

The other boys groaned in disappointment

As El made her way to where Mike was sitting she immediately felt a spark surge through her body.

Wait a minute.. She knew this boy.

Mike looked at her and as soon as their eyes met it clicked with him.

They stood in silence as they stared at each other and it was like the world seemed to stop for that very moment.

"E-El-Eleven?" He stuttered breaking the silence

"Mike.."

* * *

Once class ended, Mike had so many questions for her. His head spun and his heart felt like it would explode from nervousness and excitement.

"I-I've missed you!" were all the words he could finally seem to get out

"I missed you too" She smiled

"I can't believe you're here! You're actually here! I thought, Well I thought I would never see you again.. I thought the worst you know.." He said hanging his head

She gently touched his arm "Nobody can know. Here, I'm Eleanor not Eleven"

"Yeah that makes sense. You don't want people asking too many questions. But wow. Where have you been? What made you decide to come back? And do you have a safe place to stay?"

She looked at him and softly laughed. She liked how he would ramble on and get tongue tied around her, it reminded her of when they were younger.

"Wait, sorry I'm asking you too many questions now. I'm just.. Well.. it's just really great to see you El. You look you know.. different"

She looked at him confused

"Wait, not a bad different, like a good different!"

El had changed over the course of four years time. Her hair had grown longer and it looked beautiful and she was developing curves in all the right places that he couldn't help but notice.

"You look different too. Good different" She replied

"Do you wanna come over?" Or-or maybe we could get some lunch?"

"Hopper is waiting on me. I can't.." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"So you're staying at Hops? Well that's good to know and you're not too far either. Okay then, but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yes, Promise"

* * *

Mike biked his way to the arcade and it seemed like he couldn't get there fast enough

Lucas, Dustin, and Max were there playing Galaga like they normally did after school

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up" said Dustin

"Lucas! Dustin! I need to talk to you guys now."

"Hold on man, I'm about to beat Max's score" Lucas jiggled the joystick and pressed the buttons rapidly on the arcade machine

Mike dragged him away "You can play later, we gotta talk asap!"

"Ughh! Shit, you ruined my streak!" he groaned

Max took over the game "Yes! My turn!"

Dustin looked over at Mike "So what's up dude?"

"Yeah.. What? This better be pretty important" Lucas replied annoyed

"I saw Eleven.."

"You're talking mind powered weirdo girl who killed the demogorgon and saved our asses?" Dustin questioned

"Yeah, she goes to our school now!"

"I think you're referring to the new girl.. Isn't her name like Eleanor or something?"

"Yeah, Dustin I know exactly who you're talking about. That new girl, Eleanor who goes by El" Lucas interjected

"Well yeah she's the new girl. She just goes by Eleanor but it's really Eleven guys!"

Dustin and Lucas looked at each other before they bust out in laughter

"I'm serious, you have to believe me!"

"Dude no way is that Eleven! She disappeared a long time ago remember?"

"I know it's hard to comprehend but that girl is Eleven. The same Eleven that we found in the woods. The same Eleven that went to the upside down and the same Eleven that saved.. You know.. Will.."

Lucas put his hand on his shoulder. "Mike, just let it go okay.. Eleven is dead. Alright"

Mike pushed his hand off of him "No..You know what..forget you guys!" He yelled walking outside and riding away on his bike

"So uh what did I miss?" mentioned Max

"Not much.. I call new round!" Lucas ran back to the arcade machine with Max and Dustin following behind him


	7. Chapter 7 Yours Truly

"Mike is completely losing it" Lucas complained as he walked down the school's long hallway

Dustin shrugged "Maybe he has like ptsd or something and he's relapsing"

"Or maybe you shouldn't have brought up Eleven in the first place, He was perfectly fine till you did!"

"Hey! I didn't know he would start seeing things and shit" Dustin exclaimed, lifting his hands in surrender

"Well we gotta help him get his mind off of her.."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

Lucas rubbed his chin "hmm… remember when we said we were gonna find Mike a date?"

"Yeah"

"Well we get him a girl. He goes to homecoming with said girl, he has a great time and boom bada boom. no more imaginary eleven problems"

"But dude, we can barely get ourselves dates.. How are we gonna get Mike one? Dustin replied raising an eyebrow

"Hand me your notebook"

As Dustin gave Lucas the notebook he watched him rip a page out of it

Lucas pulled a pen out of his pocket and started writing

 _Dear, Tracey_

 _I know it's my fault we ended our relationship but I just want to apologize, I didn't know what I was thinking because you're super hot and way out of my league._

 _But anyways, to make it up to you I wanted to ask if you would be my date for homecoming? Hope you will consider it at least because I really do miss you._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Michael Wheeler_

"This is genius. but wait, didn't he break up with Tracey for a reason?" Dustin said, reading over the note

"Pfft..The letter is just asking her to be his date, not get back together with him. Plus our boy Mike needs a good fun night at homecoming to ease his mind" Lucas grinned while stuffing the letter into a locker

* * *

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was simply captivating. He just loved the way her hazel eyes sparkled when the light hit them just right or the way her forehead would scrunch up when she didn't quite understand something. He loved her small smile and the way she giggled softly at his jokes. He didn't care if anyone else believed him or not. This was definitely El, because no other girl could make him feel the way he did.

"Mike?"

"Y-Yeah?" Mike said, still staring

"You okay?"

He caught himself and immediately looked away " Yes. I'm good. Totally fine. Uh why do you ask?"

El pointed at the test tube in his hand

"Damn! I poured in the wrong chemical!" He yelled, now noticing that their experiment was excessively foaming over

She watched as a frantic Mike did his best to clean up the growing mess while also overhearing the other classmates laughter and teasing.

That was something she just couldn't understand. She noticed that he was laughed at and made fun of sometimes but really never knew why.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class

"Hopper, said I can hang out today" El beamed, helping Mike clean the remainder of the mess

Mike's face quickly lit up "Really? So do you wanna go grab lunch? I know of this really great burger joint we can go to"

"I'd like that" she softly smiled

* * *

Mike began unlocking his bike from the bike rack "Sorry, I don't have a car.."

"It's okay, I like your bike. Just like when we were kids."

"I'm surprised you remember that.." he replied, rubbing his arm nervously

Eleven looked over at him "I never forgot you-

"Hey Mike!" Dustin and Lucas interrupted, running over to the bike rack

"What do you guys want?" he grumbled

Eleven observed the two boys running towards them. She had definitely see them before…

"Dude, he's with Eleanor" Dustin motioned, pointing at El

Lucas wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders, dragging him away "Mikey, buddy, pal.. We should talk.."

"Don't wanna hear what you gotta say man"

"Look we're sorry we called you crazy..'

Mike gave him a strange look "Wait, you called me crazy?"

"Anyways.. We're sorry okay but you gotta shake off the past. I know it's hard but if you need help or anything we-

"Lucas!

"Not now Dustin, I'm talking here!... But yeah if you need help or anything you know we're here for you"

"Dude! Come here!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "What Dustin.. What's so important that you had to interrupt our-

\- Wait. That's not- no that can't be.

El held out her arm, pushing the bracelet out of the way to show her clearly printed 011 tattoo

Lucas eyes grew wide "ELEVEN?"

"Told you guys.." Mike scoffed

Lucas looked at her in disbelief "I can't believe it's really you.."

"Are you even real..?" Dustin said, poking her

Mike swatted his hand "Don't poke her! You're probably freaking her out"

Eleven laughed "Nice to see you guys again"

"You're alive! and-and you have hair now!" Dustin yelled in excitement

"But guys she wants us to call her Eleanor, nobody can know anything about Eleven" Mike spoke sternly

"What about Max? Lucas asked

"No, especially not Max!"

"But Max is officially part of our group we can't just not tell her.." Lucas uttered with irritation growing present in his voice

Eleven had no clue who they were talking about

"Who is Max?

* * *

 **Will Tracey come between Mileven? And are the boys gonna tell Max about El? Sorry this chap was a tad short, but crazy stuff happening in future chapters so be prepared.**


	8. Chapter 8 Burgers and Fries

**Chapter filled with mileven fluff. You're welcome. (:**

* * *

Out of nowhere Max zipped by on her skateboard

"So I heard my name, what's up?" She asked inquisitively, coming to a stop

"Oh uh El this is Max and Max this is El" Mike gestured to each girl

El was intrigued. She had never seen anyone with hair like that. It was the color of strawberries. She desperately wanted to reach out and touch it but she had learned from experience that it wasn't acceptable.

"Your hair" El remarked, pointing at Max's long locks

"What about it?"

"Looks like strawberries"

Max hadn't made it up in her mind on whether or not she should take that as a compliment "Uh, thanks I guess… So what's El short for, like Eliza or something?"

"Elev-uh-Eleanor. Eleanor" El repeated covering up her mistake

"Well nice to meet you, new kid" Max said holding out her hand

She grabbed her hand and shook it, mimicking what she had seen Hopper do with his fellow officers "Nice to meet you too.."

Max was different from most girls Eleven had seen. She kinda dressed more like a boy than a girl and she rode around on a board with wheels. She was curious to learn more about her.

"And Max's name is short for-" Lucas chimed in

"Don't you dare say it, Sinclair.." Max muttered

El looked at Mike for answers. "She doesn't really like her actual name" he explained

"Cough. Maxine. Cough" Dustin said under his breath

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you guys!" She shouted

"Don't be so dramatic, I like your.. I mean your name is pretty cool" Lucas replied

Max rolled her eyes smiling, giving him a light punch in the arm "So you guys still up to see beetlejuice or have you chickened out already?

"Of course we're still up for it!" Lucas and Dustin chorused

"What about you Mike?" She asked

"well.. so.. about that.." He trailed

"We're getting burgers!" Eleven said excitedly finishing his sentence

Max looked at them both suspiciously "Oh, I see" she grinned

"What? Man, You're bailing on us?" Lucas asked incredulously

Dustin turned to Lucas "Dude, he hasn't seen El in awhile, he probably wants to catch up"

Max raised her eyebrow "What do you mean he hasn't seen El in awhile? she's new, isn't she?"

The boys glared at Dustin who shrunk down in embarrassment

Lucas took a deep breath "Well the truth is.."

"Truth is um.. El and I were friends back in grade school but uh.. She left to be well um homeschooled. Yeah, She left to be homeschooled! And she recently just came back" Mike lied

El knew friends shouldn't lie but she appreciated the fact that Mike was covering for her. Hopper told her countless times not to let anyone at school know about her real past and El didn't want people to know either because she just wanted to fit in as much as possible.

She nodded "Yeah. He's my old friend"

"How come you never mentioned her before?" Max asked, trying to piece the story together

Mike shrugged "I guess, she just never came up in conversation"

"Oh okay whatever you say but well we'll see you guys around then. Lucas, Dustin, race ya!" She yelled, jumping back on her skateboard

"Bye Mike! Bye El!" They called back, as they ran to get their bikes

"I like Max, she is not like other girls" El told Mike

"Yeah, she's cool. We met her at a comic book convention and we've all been friends ever since"

El remembered the boys showing her comic books. She liked how it was mainly pictures because she didn't know how to read much back then. She especially liked wonder woman because she was this super strong girl who fought bad guys and brought justice . El had wished maybe she could use her powers for good just like wonder woman did.

"You ready to go?" Mike spoke up, breaking El from her thoughts

"Yeah, I'm hungry" She said rubbing her stomach

El sat behind Mike and gripped onto his arms as he steered the bicycle forward. She noticed that his arms were much harder than before when they were kids. He had gotten stronger and she didn't know why but she felt kind of weird. Her blood started rushing and her stomach felt like it was doing flips.

* * *

When they made it to the diner, they sat in a booth towards the back. El looked around taking in the atmosphere of the diner. She breathed in the delicious smell of greasy food and watched as people chatted among themselves while music played in the background. She had made it up in her mind that she liked this place already.

"So do you know what you want?" Mike asked, looking up from his menu

"I forgot, I don't have money" She replied with a frown

"Don't worry, I've got you covered"

"Thank you" El said warmly

A waitress then came and pulled out her notepad "So what can I getcha two?"

"Cheeseburger and fries please" El responded

"I'll have the same"

"And whatcha drinkin?"

Mike looked at El who just shrugged. "We'll have two cokes" He concluded

"I"ll be back shortly" replied the waitress leaving to get their drinks

"So how are you? How's living with Hopper? I haven't seen him in awhile"

"I'm happy. I get to go to school with you, Lucas, and Dustin now. Hopper is good, he has taught me a lot so far."

"I can tell, You're really catching up well in chemistry" Mike smiled

El had that feeling again. For some reason the way Mike smiled at her made her feel nervous but excited all at the same time. She didn't know what was going on with her but she pressed through.

"How are you Mike?"

"I'm doing better now that you're-" He stopped himself, blushing at what he almost said "I'm doing better. I'm just trying to get through these last few years of school."

El looked at him curiously "Get through it? Why? You don't like school?"

"It's not that I don't like school, I just don't like some of the people" Mike responded, taking a sip of his drink

El shook her head "The mouthbreathers."

"Yeah..exactly." He replied

"Why do they tease you?" she asked

Mike looked around eagerly desperate to change the subject "Oh look our food's here"

El ignored it and looked at him "Mike.."

"These burgers look great, I told you this is the best burger joint in town"

"Friends don't lie" she commented

Mike was impressed that she still remembered that phrase but slightly upset that she was using it against him at the moment. He cast his eyes down "I guess because, well I'm not exactly popular"

El furrowed her eyebrows "What is popular?"

"Popular is when you're so cool that everyone likes you and wants to be your friend"

El put her hand on his arm "I like you Mike, you're popular to me"

Her touch felt like electricity coursing through him. He suddenly found himself unable to form words as his face turned tomato red. He quickly bit into his burger, using it to shift his attention from her.

* * *

They stopped right outside of Hopper's place where El lived

"Well I guess it's time for you to go home.." Mike said sadly, kicking the rocks on the ground

Eleven honestly didn't want to go home. She enjoyed spending time with Mike. He was always so kind to her and he made her feel this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she had felt after he pressed his lips against hers for the first time. She secretly hoped he would do that again.

"I had fun Mike, can we get burgers again?" El asked, her eyes drifting towards his lips

"Yeah! Sure! We can go wherever you want, we can even go rollerskating, or to the movies, or maybe to the park one day" He grinned with happiness

She stepped closer to him, hoping he would understand her gesture

Mike blushed and rubbed his neck nervously "Well I'll see you tomorrow, El" he said, running back to his bike.


	9. Chapter 9 Sunset

**Lengthy chapter for you guys that I'm actually kinda proud of. Love your support for this story so far!**

* * *

Will looked out of the window and took a deep breath.

He was so close to freedom yet so far away. The only thing that was trapping him was the four walls of the room and his poor health. He sunk down in his bed, feeling sorry for himself once again. He had a routine of throwing pity parties and this was just one of those days.

He closed his eyes and imagined what a normal life would be like. He often thought of where he would be if he never encountered the upside down. But then shuddered at the memory of the demogorgon. The grotesque creature whose high pitched shriek still rang in the back of his mind. The events of the upside down still haunted him and left him scarred to this very day. Yet, another reason he was giving up on his dream of a normal life. He would never be normal ever again.

"Hello Will, I'm here with your medication for the day" Doctor Jones said, holding a bottle of pills

Will just remained silent and proceeded to turn on the TV

The doctor placed the pills on the table next to Will's bed "Take two pills every six hours when you're feeling nauseated"

He ignored him, flipping through the channels instead

"Here's some water to wash it down with" Dr. Jones commented, placing the water near the pills

The cup then fell over onto the table causing a big spill. Will finally took notice as the water leaked all over the floor.

"Damn" Jones mumbled under his breath "I'll go get some towels" He said, rushing out the door

Will looked over and saw that Dr. Jones had left his clipboard. The doctors never left any of their things behind so this was a shock to him.

He soon grew curious about what could possibly be on that clipboard. Maybe it would answer how much longer he'd have to be stuck here or maybe it had the answers to what was actually wrong with him, either way he just wanted to know.

He looked at it and then looked back at the door wondering how long it would take for the doctor to get back.

Will slowly sat himself up in his bed. He felt weak, but he needed to grab the clipboard that laid over on the doc's chair.

He steadied himself, always keeping a constant eye on the door. He slowly swung his legs to side of the bed and gathered any strength he could muster up.

He made his way towards the clipboard. Each step seeming like a small victory as time dwindled down more and more.

He walked carefully because he knew if he tried to run, it would only make things worse for him. He was already feeling his legs starting to give in.

Suddenly he grabbed the board and yanked out a couple pages from it, stuffing them in his hospital gown.

He bit his lip as he carefully placed the clipboard back in it's rightful position.

The faint noise of footsteps could be heard outside of his door and panic suddenly overcame him.

He cautiously walked back to his bed, praying that he wouldn't collapse in the meantime.

Dr. Jones came through the door

"I found some towels" He stated, walking in and kneeling on the ground where the spill was

Will kept quiet, he hoped the doctor hadn't suspected anything. He observed him closely, patiently waiting for him to leave

After the spill was cleaned up, Dr. Jones took his clipboard and left. The door shutting behind him.

Will sighed in relief as he pulled out the ripped pages that he had stolen. He scanned over the notes quickly.

His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide at his new found realization.

* * *

Three weeks in and hanging out with the boys and Max after school had now become a regular occurrence for El. They often went to the arcade, where she had gotten pretty good at pac-man and gave Lucas a run for his money. Sometimes they'd have star wars movie marathons at Dustin's place or they would grab milkshakes at dairy queen.

She looked forward to their hang outs, but looked even more forward to time alone with Mike. It was rare when they were alone because the others always tagged along. Although, each time they'd hang out, Mike always insisted on taking her back home which she enjoyed.

As they biked on their usual path towards her house, Mike took a different path than he normally did.

El looked around, confused by their surroundings. She knew this wasn't the way home. "Where are we going?'

"I wanna show you something" Mike replied back to her

As the bike came to a stop, a wide smile spread on El's face "Whoa.."

"I know you like sunsets, so I wanted to show you what one across the lake looks like"

Sunsets had become one of her absolute favorite things. She loved the pink, orange, and purple hues that seemed to combine perfectly to paint a picture over the horizon. Eleven often annoyed Dustin, Lucas, and Max when she dropped whatever they were doing just to watch the sky before the sun completely went down.

She had never seen the sunset over the lake before. It was even more breathtaking as the sun seemed to hide behind the water reflecting a golden glow upon its surface.

She couldn't seem to find the right words to describe it "Pretty.." was all that she could think of.

Mike looked back at El as she stood there in awe "Yes, you are.. I mean, uh yes it is" He said clearing his throat.

Suddenly she grabbed his hand "Come on" she said, leading him to the edge of the water

Once they reached the lake, Mike noticed that she hadn't let go of his hand. He swallowed a gulp of air, doing his best to keep a calm composure.

"El, I'm.. I'm well really glad you came back, it wasn't the same without you.. everything was just kinda hard, you know." He spoke gently

She turned her attention away from the sunset and placed it on him "Why was it hard?"

He shuffled his feet in the dirt taking his gaze off her "I just wanted you to be okay. I also wanted to do everything I promised you and I thought I would never have that chance."

"The snowball" she replied, with a faint smile

"Yeah exactly, the snowball was a middle school dance but.. but.. um there's another dance coming up kind of like the snowball, if you wanna go.."

She immediately remembered what a dance was. He had told her awhile ago it was something you did with someone who was more than just a friend. Did Mike want to be more than just friends? What was more than just friends though? A special friend?

She looked into his deep brown eyes and began to get lost in them. A mixture of emotions pulsed through her. She felt nervous, anxious, and happy all at the same time. These feelings fought inside her constantly with Mike, but now, at this very moment, they were overtaking her.

Without thinking she took his face in her hands. Then it was as if time slowed down completely.

She closed her eyes and nothing else seemed to matter. All that mattered was her and Mike.

She crashed her lips onto his, and time sped up again.

Faint orange and pink colors danced on their faces as if the sun was celebrating with them.

Once they pulled apart, she touched her lips gently with her finger trying to understand the tingling sensation that they were left with. She had reached a state of euphoria that she hoped would never end.

Mike stared at her trying to process in his mind what had just happened.

A smile finally made its way across his face "So I guess that's a yes"

* * *

Once El made it home all she could think about was Mike and that moment they shared. She felt her heart pound loudly in her chest and her stomach felt real funny.

"I feel sick" she mentioned to Hopper and Rachel who were lounging in the living room

He quickly touched her forehead "You're not running a fever"

"Does your throat hurt sweetie? Or do you have the chills?" Rachel spoke with worry in her voice

Hopper looked at her concerned "Tell us what's the matter El"

"I pressed lips with Mike now my heart is running and my stomach keeps jumping." she said without hesitation

Hopper's eyes grew huge "You what!?"

El didn't understand why Hopper was so upset because he and Rachel always pressed lips.

"Where is this boy at? I want his address, his phone number, his social security number! He can't just kiss you whenever the hell he wants and get away with it! I'll teach him a lesson if I gotta" He yelled, pacing the floor

Rachel shook her head "El, sweetheart, go ahead and go to your room, I'll be there in a sec"

She walked away quickly, glad that she was given the opportunity to escape

"Jim.." Rachel calmly stated

He ran his fingers through his hair "She's out there kissing boys! Teenaged boys with all the hormones and the horniness! I don't know how you're so calm about this"

"I actually think it's cute that she's experiencing her first love."

"Well that's it, I'm gonna set rules. Yes, rules and the first one is no boyfriend until college!" he said, flailing his arms

Rachel rolled her eyes "You can't prevent El from having a boyfriend if she wants, it's normal for her age. Plus look on the bright side.. She likes Mike, he's a good kid who actually knows the real her"

Hopper sighed "Well yeah, I guess Wheeler isn't too bad.."

She rubbed his arm "Exactly baby, just let Eleven have this. I'm gonna go talk to her though, woman to woman."

"If he does anything stupid though, I'll kill him!" Hopper yelled as Rachel left the living room

El sat up in her bed as she saw Rachel enter her room

"Is Hopper mad at me? She asked

Rachel sat next to her "No, he's just being overprotective"

"Is pressing lips bad?" Eleven questioned, suddenly feeling guilty

"I think the word you're looking for here is kissing but El, it's completely okay to have a crush on Mike."

El knew that word. Crush. She remembered hearing the word in a movie where the start football player had a crush on the girl who was an outcast. They sure did kiss a lot.

"Is crush, kissing?"

Rachel smiled "Not exactly, but when you have a crush on someone you want to kiss them. They can make you feel really nervous but also very happy, which explains why you probably feel sick. Your body isn't sure how to process all these feelings at once so you can get butterflies in your stomach or your heart can race."

El's face lit up as she suddenly came to a conclusion "I have a crush on Mike."


	10. Chapter 10 A Thing

Dustin waved his hand in front of his friend's face "Mike, dude, are you alright? You've been in la la land all day"

"What? No, I haven't, I'm good" He said, refocusing his attention

"So.. what are we talking about then?"

"Um, Obi Wan's fight against Darth Maul?"

"Wrong. We're not even talking about star-wars right now. We're on Superman versus Lex Luthor." Dustin retorted

Lucas shook his head "Where's your head at? You were day dreaming in history class and now you've barely payed attention to our debate"

"I just have a lot on my mind guys"

Mike wasn't able to focus much in general. He honestly was still thinking about the kiss he shared with Eleven. Even though it was yesterday, he was still on cloud nine from it.

"Care to share?" Lucas said, clearly aggravated

"Hey!" interrupted Max and El as they approached the lunch table

Dustin smiled "Took you girls long enough"

"Hey, not our fault we had to do research on some stupid topic that the library hardly has any books on" Max muttered, taking out a ham sandwich

El felt her heart flutter, and her head spin as soon as she saw Mike. Wow he looked very pretty today. Wait, no pretty isn't the right word for a boy. She knew this word, what was it again? Oh yeah. Handsome. Guys were handsome, but the only guy she really thought that about was him.

"Hey Mike" El beamed, sitting next to him

She desperately wanted to hold his hand again like at the lake, but decided against it. Maybe it would be best to wait until they were alone.

"Hey El, did you finish your project?" Mike asked, with a dopey smile

The others watched as El and Mike carried on a separate conversation

Lucas deadpanned "So he can hold a conversation with her but can hardly keep up with our discussion"

Dustin chuckled "Jealous because Mike's got more game than you?"

"Shut up" Lucas replied, giving him a swift punch

"Leave the lovebirds alone, I think it's kinda cute" Max said, with a faint smile

Lucas and Dustin's eyes grew wide "Did you just say cute?!"

"Yeah, so what!"

"It's just you never say cute." said Dustin

"Well just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't think it" Max sneered

Lucas jumped in "So.. what else do you think is cute?"

"Anyways! Are we hitting the arcade after school today or no?" she asked, purposely ignoring the question

"Yeah, but I don't know about those two" Lucas replied motioning his head towards the end of the table

"Mike! El! You guys coming to the arcade today?" Dustin yelled

"I don't know, El and I have to study for our chemistry test"

Lucas rolled his eyes "Of course you guys do"

As lunch came to an end, Max cornered El in the hallway "So.. what's up with you and Mike?"

"What do you mean?"

Max smirked "I've seen the way you guys look at each other. Do you two have a thing going on?"

El didn't know what she was talking about "A thing?"

"Geez, homeschooled kids don't get out much. ARE YOU BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND? Max asked, emphasizing each word loudly

El thought about what Max just said. She knew that Hopper and Rachel referred to themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend but she hadn't put much thought into it. They did seem to have a crush on each other though because they kissed, hugged, and even had a lot of sleepovers. El thought back on the sleepovers she had at Mike's house when he had first made her that pillow fort. She really liked that and maybe he could make another one for her.

After losing her train of thought she came back to the main purpose. Then it suddenly clicked with her.. More than friends well that must mean boyfriend and girlfriend! But she wondered if he still wanted that with her.

"I have a crush on Mike! El blurted

Max laughed "Well, have you told him that?"

She shook her head

Max gently nudged her "You should tell Mike how you feel, I'm sure he feels the same way"

"How do you know?"

Max stared blankly "are you serious? That boy has been crazy about you since you first came to this school"

El smiled widely at that idea but she was curious about something else "Quick question"

"What?"

"Do you have a thing with Lucas?" El asked

Pink blush slowly crept on Max's cheeks "wha-what? No! No way!"

El nudged Max "It's okay to have a crush.."

"This is not about me right now, this is about you! Hell, Now go tell Mike before I tell him for you!" the redhead gestured frantically

El decided to take Max's advice and tell him. She liked the idea of a thing with Mike. That means they could kiss and hold hands more but most importantly spend more time together. The thought of that made butterflies explode in her stomach.

She saw the brown eyed boy at his locker and quickly approached him "Mike"

"I'm trying to find our old notes from class for our study session together" He said, searching through his books

She tugged lightly on his arm "I need to tell you something"

He closed his locker and turned his attention towards her "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I-

"Michael!" A rather preppy voice interrupted

El looked to see a girl with light brown shoulder length hair approaching them. She had seen this girl around before but never talked to her. All she knew of this girl was that she was very pretty and played the flute in the Hawkins High Band.

Mike's eyes widened "Uh..Tracey?"

El thought it strange that Mike knew this girl. She was sure she had met all of his friends.

Tracey flirtatiously put her hand on his shoulder "Shocked to see me, huh?"

Something bubbled within El. She didn't like that Tracey touched Mike or spoke to him that way, it made her feel something she hadn't felt before.

Mike stared in confusion "Yeah…?"

"Sorry, I took a while to get back to you but I read your note. I really thought about it and wellll you were a really good boyfriend who's also pretty cute so I thought what the hey.. Of course I'll be your date to homecoming!"

El froze in place as she reviewed the words Tracey just said. Boyfriend.. cute.. homecoming.. Her blood began to boil and she clenched her fists trying to contain the anger rising within her but her heart sunk as it dawned on her that he had asked this girl to the dance.

She immediately ran off, trying to hold back the tears that were surfacing

"Wait, El!" Mike called

She heard him but didn't even glance back towards his direction. She didn't want to see Mike right now. She didn't want to be here right now. She just had to leave.

Tracey gave him an odd look "Is your friend okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I-I uh gotta go!" he said stepping cautiously away

"Michael! Get back here! Don't you dare chicken out!" Tracey called to him as he ran down the hallway


	11. Chapter 11 Solace

**Your comments give me life and also have been such a push to get more chapters out there for you guys. Thank you bunches and hope you enjoy this drama filled craziness.**

* * *

Mike chased after El, weaving in and out of the teens along the hall.

"Watch where you're going man!" one kid yelled as Mike accidentally bumped into him "Geez, Where's the fire?" groaned another

He ignored the ongoing comments as he got closer to her "El! Hold up!"

She walked briskly out of the double doors that led to the entrance of the school, using her powers to slam them before Mike could catch her. He was too late.

"El..." He softly said under his breath

"Students get to class!" the principal yelled "This is no time for lollygagging!"

He hung his head down in disappointment as he slowly trudged to his last class. Chemistry.

* * *

El went straight home. She was lucky that Hopper and Rachel were working today and wouldn't be there until much later.

She stormed to her room and sat her back against the wall trying to make sense of things. The past hour weighed heavily on her heart. She didn't understand why Mike would ask her to the dance if he already asked another girl. She also didn't understand why Tracey referred to Mike as boyfriend.

She cringed at the idea that Mike had been with Tracey. The idea that they kissed or even went on dates made her feel ill. She couldn't comprehend this emotion that was making her feel this way. She didn't want to hate Tracey. She really didn't.

That bad feeling along with hurt gripped her strongly. As much as tried to block him out of her mind, she just couldn't.

She had trusted Mike.

She had trusted him from the very beginning even when she was scared to. She didn't know much beyond the walls of Hawkins lab back then but when she first saw Mike and heard his voice she had felt something different with him. As she spent more time with Mike she learned to trust, but she also learned something else as well. She learned to hope. For he was her hope from the evils of the upside down, her hope from the pain she endured from the one she called "Papa," and her hope for a better tomorrow.

She put her face in her hands while tears flowed freely down her cheeks

* * *

Once the bell rang he quickly made his way to bike rack, without so much as glance at his group of friends

Dustin looked his way "Dude, in a hurry much?"

"I need to see El" He replied, fidgeting with the bike lock

"I thought you guys had a study session" Lucas said in a mocking tone

"She's pissed, and I just.. damn." he mumbled as he messed up the combination "I just need to talk to her okay"

Max crossed her arms disdainfully "What even happened?"

"Okay guys get this.. Tracey comes out of nowhere saying I asked her to homecoming! then El leaves and I'm just trying to make things right" He said, hopping onto his bike

Dustin and Lucas shot each other the same awkward look "OH SHIT"

Mike stopped, putting his bike down "Do you guys know something I don't?" he questioned

"Well uh.. It was all Dustin's idea!" Lucas yelled, pointing at the curly haired boy

"You can't blame me when you're the one who wrote the letter!" Dustin retorted

They continued to banter back and forth

"Your idea, Your fault!"

"Your letter, your problem!

"Guys! Shut up! I don't care whose fault it is.. What I wanna know is why the hell did you write a letter to Tracey from me?!" He yelled, cutting them off

Dustin shifted his eyes toward the ground "Sorry man.. We didn't know-"

Lucas put his hand up stopping him "Don't apologize, because all we were simply doing was trying to help you out!"

"Why would I need your help?!"

"You were all mopey and shit because of Eleven! You weren't ever the same when she left! So excuse me for trying to be a good friend!"

Max scrunched her face quite confused "Eleven?"

"I don't need your help, you just make things worse!" Mike retorted, glaring at Lucas

"No, you know who makes things worse? ELEVEN! She's always causing problems, You would be damn normal right now if it wasn't for her!" Lucas sniped, shoving him harshly onto the ground

Mike stood back up now infuriated "TAKE THAT BACK!" he screamed, swiftly punching him in the face

Lucas stumbled back a little holding his jaw, wide eyed that Mike actually hit him.

He slowly walked up to him staring him dead in the eye "Make me" Lucas shot coldly, clenching his fists

Dustin intervened putting his hands out to restrain them "Whoa! whoa! Guys stop!"

"Lucas! Quit it!" Max yelled, grabbing him by the arm

Mike then jumped on his bike leaving as fast as he could

"FORGET YOU MIKE! FORGET YOU!" Lucas called out as he pedaled off

* * *

Once Mike made it to El's place he quickly dropped his bike on the edge of her yard. He had searched most of the town for her, so this was his last resort.

He took in a quick breath as he noted that the only way to her window was to climb the drain pipe

He carefully climbed the metal pipe, desperate not to lose his grip or his footing

As he made it to her window he tapped on it rapidly "El! Open up!" he whispered loudly

A slender figure approached the window, opening it only slightly "Leave"

"Please, I need to talk to you!" Mike pleaded

Suddenly she walked away.

He sighed as he began to climb down

Making his way down his body suddenly stiffened. He no longer had control of himself. It was as though he was being pulled by a magnet of some sort as he soon floated in the air.

The window flew open and Mike was dropped inside.

"Ow.." Mike mumbled, rubbing his elbow. He had almost forgot about El's powers because it had been so long since he'd seen her use them.

El wiped her nose with her sleeve "What do you want?"

He quickly got up and approached her "I know you think I asked Tracey to the dance but that's not what happened!"

El looked at him curiously "What?"

"Dustin and Lucas wrote that stupid note to her pretending it was from me!"

"Why?" She asked, sitting down on her bed as she prepared herself for his explanation

He shrugged "I don't know.. They said they wanted me to be happy"

"Tracey.. makes you happy.." El mentioned, averting his gaze

Mike sat beside her "No."

A frown tugged on the corners of El's mouth "But.. she's your girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend. Which means we aren't dating anymore. She just wasn't the one for me."

El turned to him looking in his eyes. His dark eyes were sincere. It was almost as they were begging for her to give him a chance. "Who's the one for you?" She asked quietly

He took El's hand in his, intertwining his fingers between hers "I think you know.."

Her stomach tightened as nerves began to take over "Mike.."

"Yeah?"

"I-I want a th-thing with you" She said, her voice shaking

He didn't quite understand what she meant "A thing?"

"Yes. I want to hold your hand. I want to kiss you. I want to watch sunsets with you. I... want you."

Mike's heart pounded against his chest and he could almost swear it was audible "I-I want you too"

A soft smile emerged on her face.

She then laid her head on Mike's chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

There they stayed in the solace of her room.


	12. Chapter 12 Deja Vu

The doorbell rang.

Lucas opened his front door to see Max and Dustin patiently waiting outside

"So uh.. can we come in?" Dustin asked, hoping that his friend had calmed down

"I know what you guys are here for and no, I don't wanna talk about it" Lucas blatantly stated

Max begged him with her blue ocean like eyes "Come on, just for five minutes"

He couldn't find it in himself to say no to her "Fine."

Max rocked back and forth on her heels "Sooo Lucas"

"Forget it guys, I'm not apologizing"

Dustin cut in "Geez I swear this is deja vu but you need to stop being so damn stubborn and go talk it out with him!"

Lucas turned his back "No! No way! Mike is being a complete ass"

"You both are being complete asses! you started the fight so you have to man up and say sorry"

"I agree with Dustin and what's the deal anyways? So Mike likes this chick, why is it such a problem between you two?" Max questioned indignantly

"You don't even know the half of it. We've been his best friends for years!.. Years!... Even when he was all depressed and shit because of HER, who was there? we were. But no, we couldn't even make him feel better! then she comes out of nowhere again and he spends all his time with her!"

The redhead looked at him strangely "She came out of nowhere? but I thought they met in grade school?

Dustin and Lucas remained quiet, both knowing that he spilled too much

"Well.. uh.. Yeah, that's what I meant" Lucas gulped

She eyed them suspiciously "You boys are hiding something."

Dustin whistled nervously while Lucas twiddled his thumbs

"Okay, so what's the deal with Eleanor? and what's eleven? Is that some like dumb code name you guys came up with for her?" she questioned her tone getting serious

Lucas and Dustin both exchanged knowing glances. They knew there wasn't any backing out this time. They had to tell her.

"Okay, so we should've told you this awhile ago" Dustin sighed

She sat down on the couch crossing her arms "I'm listening"

Lucas took a deep breath "We never told you because we didn't know how you would take it and even though this will be insanely hard to believe, you'll just have to trust us"

From there, They proceeded to tell Max all about how they found Eleven, going into details on how they had come across her as they had initially searched for their lost friend. They also told her how El had eventually freed Will from the upside down and saved them from the demogorgon but disappeared soon afterwards.

* * *

He needed to break out of here.

The pages from the clipboard he read earlier ran circles in his mind.

No, This place wasn't what he thought it was. They didn't care about getting him better or even finding a cure for his condition. He was just a pawn in their game.

The pages he stole had contained info about how they were using him for their immoral experiment. He was to be used as a connect to the upside down so the scientists could ultimately tap into it themselves. They wanted to eventually use this for military protocol so they could slowly take over foreign lands using psychological warfare and also use monsters as tools for destruction.

Will thought about all the brain scans they did and EEGS he had to suffer through. They just wanted a way to find the upside down through him. They were also using the medication they prescribed to him as means of control. The medicine weakened his body and changed his emotions so that he would easily succumb to their plans.

He stopped taking the medicine, he would often hide the pills in his gown when the doctors weren't looking or flush them down the toilet. He needed his strength if he was going to find an escape out of this hell hole.

He observed his mom who was sitting on the side of his bed watching tv.

Any time she had off from work she spent it with him. He looked at the lines of wrinkles that traced her face and the streaks of gray in her hair noting that she had lived a hard life because of him.

Joyce noticed that his mind wasn't there because he usually enjoyed watching Miami Vice with her. "Is something the matter Will?"

"Everything's fine."

As much as he desperately wanted to tell her of the dangers of this facility, he couldn't, not yet anyways. He didn't want to overwhelm her with more. She had gone through enough.

He vowed to himself that once he found a way out, they would have a better life.

The life they were always meant to have.

* * *

Max put her hands up "Okay guys, you know what.. You got me. So you can stop with the prank now"

"This isn't a prank.." Dustin replied

"Seriously guys, I told you that you guys got me. Hardy har har. We had our laughs. The joke is over now, alright?"

Lucas hung his head down "We're telling the truth.."

"So you're telling me that our friend, the girl who sits with us at lunch has super powers and killed a monster from some other dimension?"

Dustin rubbed his arm "well.. yeah"

"That's it! you guys have officially lost your minds! You're-You're.. CRAZY!" She exclaimed, her voice getting higher

Lucas grabbed her hand "Max, come on, you gotta believe us"

"I.. I can't. I just.. I need to leave" She said, pushing his hand away

They watched as Max quickly walked out the door

Dustin ran his hand through his hair "Uh.. so.. that went well"

"Uggghh.. I definitely have no chance with her now.." Lucas groaned, slapping his palm to his forehead

"Dude, we just have to show her"

"And how are we gonna do that Dustin? We didn't exactly scrapbook everything that happened when we almost died!"

Then Lucas gave it some thought. "Ohhhh" he said, a smile growing on his face

Dustin smirked "Exactly."


	13. Chapter 13 The Three Musketeers

He made his way down the narrow corridor, approaching a place he hadn't been to in awhile.

The door with the words that once spelled band room were now fading off, looking more like it spelled ban rom.

Practice had officially ended and students were packing up their instruments and chatting amongst themselves.

He poked his head in the room anxiously looking around.

He spotted her. There she was, carefully placing her silver flute rightfully back in it's case.

"Hey there" he said calmly, trying not to startle her

Her face immediately lit up "I knew you'd be back! So pick me up at 7 Saturday?"

"Tracey, about that.."

"Hmm and I was thinking we could coordinate, I'll be wearing a green dress, so you can match with a green-"

"I can't go to homecoming with you!" He blurted, disrupting her thoughts

Tracey's smile fell "But.. I thought you wanted to."

"I never wrote that letter, my friends did that to set me up. I'm, well, sorry Trace, but I just had to let you know" His voice grew softer while he shifted around uncomfortably

She stared down at her shoes, trying to hide her disappointment "Oh.. for a minute there, I actually thought you wanted to be with me again.."

He genuinely felt bad. Even though they weren't together anymore, he still cared about her as a friend and had always wanted the best for her.

"You'll find your someone one day, I know you will.. But please don't let me ruin homecoming for you okay? Go, have fun. You deserve it"

Tracey faintly smiled. He always knew the right words to say at the given moment and that was a trait she grew to appreciate about him.

She looked up "Just wondering, so that girl I saw with you the other day, She's your-"

"Yeah.."

"I see.."

Even though she didn't stick around for long during their talk, Tracey sensed that El and Mike definitely had some kind of deep connection. Her heart sunk a little as she recalled that he had never looked at her the way he did with El.

Tracey picked up her flute case and began to head out the door but before she left, she looked behind her one last time "And Mike.."

He glanced at her with a surprised expression. She rarely ever called him by his nickname.

"She's lucky you know.. to have a guy like you"

* * *

"Looks like were the only ones at the lunch table today" Dustin said, chugging down juice

Lucas banged the table "We gotta talk to El, because I hate that Max is ignoring us."

"You know who else you gotta talk to.."

"No, don't say it" Lucas retorted

"Dude, look around, do you see the problem? Our lunch table is empty right now, and if you continue acting like this, it's gonna stay this way!"

A solemn expression came across Lucas's face as he thought about what his friend said

"You just gotta come to terms that Mike is head over heels for Eleven. Even when we were kids it was obvious. He's happy with her, I don't know about you but I'm glad that he's not in his funk anymore. Even though we weren't able to help out much with that, we should just be glad that he's doing so much better now."

"Well...I guess you have a point.."

"And I know it sucks because we don't get to hang with him as much but if you ever got with Max I'm pretty sure you'd do the same thing."

Lucas rubbed his neck as he grew embarrassed "Err.. um.. I don't know"

"I do. Also, You and Mike have been friends for far too long to allow this stupid issue to get in the way of that."

Lucas exhaled slowly, taking everything into consideration.

Dustin, Mike, and him had all been good friends since the beginning. That insane experience that happened with Eleven helped them to bond on another level because it was something they all shared. He couldn't imagine Dustin and Mike not being in his life. They were like the three musketeers, They always had each other's back and conquered whatever problems that were thrown at them together.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks man" he said, slowly smiling

"No problem, that's what brothers are for. He kindly replied, elbowing him "but now for the love of god, go and apologize!"

* * *

"Why are we eating lunch here?" El asked, as she sat down on a bench in the school's courtyard

He shrugged, trying to make up an excuse "Well it's a really nice day outside, and I just wanted to enjoy it with you"

She knew Mike and could definitely tell when he was lying. He would nervously fold his hands and wouldn't look her straight in the eye.

"The truth.."

Mike bit his lip "Well Lucas and I got into a fight the other day.."

She looked at him worried "because of the note?"

"Yeah kinda, It just frustrates me that he doesn't even try to understand where I'm coming from" He replied, pounding his fist in his hand

El gently rubbed his arm "Do you try to understand where he's coming from?"

Suddenly it dawned on Mike that he never really considered how Lucas felt. The used to hang all the time but when El came she became his center of attention. He realized that maybe Lucas must of felt kind of betrayed.

He scratched his chin "You know.. I never really thought of it that way"

"You should talk to him"

"I will, Thanks El!" He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

Her cheeks turned pink "Y-You're welcome"


	14. Chapter 14 Dance and Shit

They waited near the bike rack, knowing that Mike would be out any minute

Lucas tapped his foot impatiently "So what if he doesn't show up?"

"It's not like he's gonna ditch his bike and walk home" Dustin replied sarcastically

He shoved him lightly "Whatever, don't be a wise ass"

"Well speaking of Mike, there he is" Dustin said, pointing near the school's double doors

Lucas put his hand in his pockets and slowly approached Mike who was with El. "Hey man, I kinda wanted to talk to you"

"Really? Cause I actually wanted to talk to you too"

he rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean what I said the other day. I also shouldn't have wrote that note, it was way out of line"

"It's fine, you didn't know.." Mike replied genuinely

"But now that I do, I'm actually glad for you. As long as you're happy and doing well that's all that matters alright"

Mike looked at him apologetically "You know I'm sorry too, I should've put myself in your shoes. I wasn't really thinking.."

"Don't sweat it, plus I understand that El has you wrapped around her finger" Lucas smiled, gesturing towards Eleven

"So are you two dating now or what?" Dustin cut in

"Mike's my boyfriend" El proudly mentioned

Suddenly the sincere moment was interrupted by wolf whistles and loud whooping

"My boy Mike, the ladies man!" Dustin laughed

Lucas joined in "I call best man at your wedding!"

Mike's face flushed red "Shut up you guys" he teased, shaking his head

"So are we cool? Lucas asked

"We're cool" he replied giving him a fist bump

"So since we're cool and all. I guess I should tell you that Max might of uh.. accidentally foundaboutEleven" he said, purposely running his words together

Mike's eyes grew wide "WHAT?"

"She was getting suspicious so we had to tell her" countered Dustin

"How much does she know?"

Lucas looked at his friend uneasily "Well uh..pretty much everything.."

"Everything? Are you guys insane! El's reputation could be at jeopardy"

Dustin sighed "She didn't even believe us dude"

"Hmm I wonder why.." Mike replied rolling his eyes

"We gotta prove it to her though, We need El to use her powers!" Lucas exclaimed

"No, no way! She's not even allowed, she'll get in deep shit with Hop"

"Mike.. it's okay" Eleven interceded

He observed her carefully "Are you sure?"

She slowly nodded "Max is my friend, I trust her"

"Hell yes! Thanks El, owe you one!" Lucas shouted, wrapping her in a hug

"Do you guys even know where Max is? I didn't see her come out" questioned Dustin, looking around curiously

Lucas shook his head "I didn't see her either."

"No clue" Mike shrugged

"She's in detention" El honestly stated

"I guess you'll just have to tell her tomorrow" Mike said, kneeling down to unlock his bike

Putting a hand out, Lucas stopped him "I can't, tomorrow is homecoming! She has to know today!"

"Which I'm guessing you still haven't asked her to yet?"

"Well I was going to before she called me crazy and stormed outta my house!"

Mike laughed softly "You definitely have a way with women"

* * *

The four of them peeked their heads in the detention room. There were only about a handful of kids in there along with the administrator keeping a watchful eye over them.

"I wonder what she did" Dustin chuckled

Lucas glanced over at Mike "We need a plan.."

"Right, so maybe you can try to get her attention?"

Lucas waved his arms "Max! Hey Max! Over here!" he whispered loudly

She turned her attention to the door, giving Lucas a strange look

"Yes! Yes! I think she sees me!" He told Mike, as he continued to wave

Max shooed him with her hands as she mouthed the words "Go away" then she intentionally turned her chair around to face the opposite direction

"And.. she's ignoring me, great" he muttered

Mike closely surveyed the room "So new plan"

"What?"

"El, you see those sprinklers on the ceiling? they trigger every time there's smoke. Do you think you can turn them on?"

She nodded focusing her attention solely on the sprinklers

Soon enough they went off causing everyone in the class to be instantly showered.

The students grew frantic jumping out of their seats.

"Alright everyone just calm down! Please form a single file line exiting the classroom!" yelled the administrator, shielding himself with his briefcase

The students ignored him as they rushed out the door in escape of the cold water

"Hey! Let go of me! Max yelled, as she was grabbed by the arm and led outside

Lucas put his finger in her face "Shhh It's okay, I just wanted to talk to you"

"So not only are you mental but now you're a stalker" she retorted, ringing out her drenched hair

"Look, Dustin and I weren't lying earlier and we came to prove it"

"Oh and you also brought the whole crew too.. awesome just awesome" Max commented, looking over at the others

Mike quickly spoke up "Everything they said was the truth!"

"Ugh not you too" She groaned

"We can prove it" he said, looking cautiously around before giving El an approving nod

Suddenly Max begin to feel weightless as she soon began to defy gravity

"Holy shit!" she screamed

El lifted her higher and higher, making her fly remarkably close to the clouds

She spun her around slowly

Max's face contorted with a terrified expression "Okay! Okay! I believe you! Just let me down already!"

"Okay El, I think she's had enough" Lucas laughed

She was then lowered slowly until she reached the ground

Max grew pale and her eyes widened "H-How d-d-did you do that?" She stuttered

Eleven just gave her a sly smile while wiping the blood from her nose

"Whoa, So everything.. It's true.. the powers.. the monsters.. It's all.. true" she said rubbing her temples, trying to wrap her mind around it

"I wouldn't lie to you. You should know that" Lucas replied a hint of hurt evident in his voice

Max softly kicked the dirt on the ground "I'm sorry I didn't believe you.. But I wasn't expecting that. That just completely caught me off guard and honestly your childhood is like something out of a horror movie"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense but geez thanks"

she nudged him gently "It's pretty kick ass though"

"Speaking of horror.. Did you see the look on your face when El had you in the air? Priceless!" Dustin cackled

"Shut up!" she retorted, shoving him

"And oh by the way Eleven, which it's so weird to call you that. Eleven. I'll just have to remember it, but anyways your secret is safe with me" Max winked

El smiled "Thanks, I trust you"

"So since that's outta the way and all it looks like Dustin, El, and I have to get going.." Mike said, grabbing his bike and walking off

Dustin grew confused "We have to get going?"

Mike darted his eyes at Max and Lucas "Yes. Dustin, remember.. We have to go work on our book report."

"Ohhh" He said catching on "Yep, we sure do! That book report isn't gonna write itself you know!"

As they walked away with their bikes, El really thought about what they had said "But we don't have a book report"

"We know. We're just trying to give our bud Lucas a push in the right direction" Mike whispered

* * *

"Sooo.." Max commented, breaking the awkward silence

Lucas grew nervous unknowingly tracing lines in the dirt with his shoe "So..uh..I wanted to ask you something"

She looked up at him "What's up?"

"Are you umm.. planning on going to homecoming?"

Max eyed him suspiciously "Sinclair, are you trying to ask me to go with you?"

"Well.. err.. Only if it's cool with you" he gulped, tracing the dirt lines deeper

A smile cracked on her face "Well okay I guess.."

"So you'll go with me! I mean.. That's cool " Lucas corrected, trying to regain his composure

"Just don't expect me to dance and shit"

* * *

 **Next chapter is Homecoming! gaaahh I'm so pumped you guys have no idea, such great ideas in store so stay plugged in (:**


	15. Chapter 15 Homecoming:Part One

**So homecoming is gonna have two chapters to it since I have so much I wanna write but I don't wanna clump everything together. Let me know what you guys think of part one though!**

* * *

"El someone's at the door for you!" Rachel called from the front of the house

Was it Mike? She looked at the clock but it was 3 in the afternoon and she remembered he said he wouldn't be there until later that evening.

Regardless, She swiftly combed through her hair with her fingers trying to make it look somewhat decent. She then gradually walked to the door, hoping that he wouldn't mind that she wasn't really ready yet.

"Uh hey Max?"

"Surprised to see me, aren't ya?"

El nodded. Max never came over to her house. She didn't even know how Max knew how to get there.

"Okay.. well I came over because.." The redhead hesitated for a moment, her voice growing softer "I kinda don't have anything to wear to homecoming"

El glanced at her and noted that Max was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, like she always did. She had never seen Max wear a dress or even a skirt for that matter. El remembered that Rachel informed her that homecoming was a formal dance. Girls wore pretty dresses and boys wore nice suits, was the phrase that stuck in her mind.

"I have more dresses" El answered nicely "come with me" she gestured

As they made it to Eleven's room, Max sat on her bed as El browsed through her closet

"I only own like one dress that my grandma got for me when she forces me to go to church with her sometimes, it looks really lame though" Max sighed, while scoping out El's room

El didn't know what church was but was too embarrassed to ask a question that she probably should already know the answer too. So instead she kept a mental note that if she ever went to church she was supposed to dress nicely.

"How about this?" El, said handing her the frilly dress

"Ehh.. Pink? No offense but do you have any other colors. It's already bad enough I have to wear a stupid dress, I rather it not be pink.."

"Okay. hmm" El thought aloud "What about this one?" she asked, handing her a spring blue one

Max examined the dress carefully "I guess this one isn't so bad"

"You should try it on. The bathroom is over there" she pointed, now fully aware of the importance of privacy.

After about five minutes, Max came back out.

El was blown away by how different she looked. The dress really accentuated her natural beauty and the blue color made her eyes pop.

"Pretty" El smiled widely

Max awkwardly tugged at the dress "You really think so?"

"Yes, you should wear it tonight"

"Okay I will then. Thanks a lot though, you're a real life saver"

El observed her face closely "Makeup next"

"No, no, nope, sorry" Max retorted, shaking her head quickly

El nudged her "Come on, just a little. Lucas will like it"

"Ughhh okay fine. but no lipstick" Max mumbled, rolling her eyes

El took out a seat for Max to sit in while she went through her makeup kit.

She enjoyed wearing makeup sometimes and even recalled the first time she wore it. Mike had stolen his sister Nancy's makeup and put some on her before they left to go to the middle school. When she had looked in the mirror afterwards, she loved the way it had made her feel. It made her feel pretty. It made her feel normal.

"Are you done yet?" Max whined, growing impatient

"Almost." she replied, carefully applying mascara

"Well maybe hurry, before we're like forty.."

"Okay done" she grinned, handing Max a mirror

"And you're sure Lucas is gonna like this?"

"I'm sure" El answered confidently

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. But I better get going, I have to meet him at the diner around five"

A soft smile spread on El's face, as she thought how nice it was that they were getting dinner before the dance.

"Shut up, it's not even like that"

El shrugged "I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have to, I know what you were thinking" Max muttered, grabbing her skateboard.

She then looked over at El with a smirk "Thanks again though, I'll meet ya homecoming"

"Wait, we forgot shoes!" El yelled out, pointing at Max's sneakers

"It's cool, I'll just wear my chucks" Max laughed, boarding away in the new blue dress

* * *

Mike grew nervous as he approached her house. His mouth became dry and it felt like his tie was gripping tighter around his neck.

He took in a slow deep breath while he stared at the front door "You can do this, You can do this" he reassured himself as he knocked slowly

The door creaked open and his mouth dropped "Wow.. you look... b-b-beautiful"

And that she did. El donned a well fitting silver dress with matching heels. Her hair was loosely curled and pink gloss shone from her lips.

"You look nice too. I like your suit" She gleamed, hoping he didn't notice the blush rising in her cheeks. He sure did look handsome in that black suit and red tie, it made her feel those butterflies again.

Mike suddenly jolted from his trance "Oh here, these are for you" he said, handing her a bouquet of white orchids

She stared at them, feeling the soft petals with her fingertips. They were so pretty and the lovely fragrance that came from them made her love them all the more. She had found another favorite aside from sunsets now and they were orchids. "I like them"

Rachel jumped in, disrupting the teens awkward moment "Oh my gosh, those are so nice! Let me go grab a vase for them" She said grabbing the flowers and rushing off into the kitchen "but Mike please come in! Make yourself at home!"

Mike sat on the couch unable to take his eyes off Eleven. She was definitely mesmerizing. "So um.. are you excited for tonight? He finally choked out

"Yes. I've only seen dances in movies but they look fun"

"Same here, I've never actually went to one either. Well I've been to dances at weddings but not actually a school dance"

El raised her eyebrows "You haven't?"

He shook his head

"What about the snowball?"

"No, I didn't go.. It wouldn't have been right, ya know to go without you" Mike affirmed, messing with his cuff link

She smiled. She was happy to know that he had been thinking about her during the time she wasn't there. It made her feel.. well special.

"This can be our snowball" She sweetly replied, putting her hand on his

"Alrighty picture time you guys!" Rachel interrupted, holding up her camera

They quickly moved their hands away, both of them turning red

"El, you look amazing" Hopper commented proudly "And well you don't look so bad yourself Wheeler" He motioned towards Mike

Rachel and Hopper made sure to get a lot of pictures of the two. They acted as if they were proud parents and if no one knew any better they could easily assume they were.

"Sorry we kinda got carried away, hopefully you two can still make it on time" Rachel said, looking at her watch

"It's okay, I think we'll be fine" Mike replied

Hopper grabbed his shoulder "Make sure you have her home by 10"

Rachel waved him off "Ignore him, just be back by 12"

"What? 12? but that's late!" Hopper huffed

"Let them have fun, Jim. This is El's first homecoming."

Hopper reluctantly agreed "Fine. 12, but not a minute later"

"Yes sir, Chief" Mike nodded, following El out of the house

"Bye guys!" Rachel waved

"Have fun and be safe!" Hopper shouted before closing the door

El became confused as she saw a station wagon parked on the curb "Is that your car?"

"Oh man I wish! but no it's my dad's. He flew out of state on business so he let me borrow it for tonight" Mike replied, spinning the keys on his fingers

"He flew?" El questioned curiously, wondering if his dad had powers of some sort

"Well on a plane" Mike said, opening the passenger door for her

As she slid in and buckled her seat belt she thought about planes. She really liked the idea of being in the sky like that. With her powers she could only go so high but even then it couldn't make her fly, it was more so floating. She was intrigued by the idea of flying on a plane to a place she hadn't been before.

"Can we go on a plane too?" she asked eagerly

Mike started up the car, smiling over at her "Yeah, someday we'll go on a plane"


	16. Chapter 16 Homecoming:Part Two

Blue and white streamers along with matching balloons hung from the ceiling and twinkling lights glowed brightly in the dimly lit gym.

A sea of teens moved in sync to the loud music that reverberated, much so that the vibrations could be felt through the floor.

El gaped at the sight. It was all so lively, all so new.

"Hey guys!" Lucas and Max chorused

"Wow. you two sure clean up well" Mike commented, kinda thrown off by Max's appearance

"Back at ya man! and El, lookin awesome!" Lucas said, giving her a thumbs up

"Thanks" They both replied

"Dudes! They have mini donuts!" Dustin butt in, stuffing a chocolate one in his mouth. He then looked over at Max and his jaw fell

Lucas shot him a disgusted look "Close your mouth! you're getting donut everywhere"

"Max? is that you?" Dustin mumbled wide eyed, wiping crumbs from his face

"Of course it's me loser! Who else would it be?"

"Whoa, you're actually dressed like a girl!"

"Doesn't mean anything, I can still whup your ass" Max retorted, giving him a smug smile

Dustin leaned towards Lucas "I'd watch your date if I were you, she looks smokin" he whispered

Lucas shoved him "In your dreams man"

"So I don't know about you guys but El and I are gonna hit the dance floor" Mike interrupted, grabbing El's hand

They all looked at each other and shrugged, making the mutual decision to join them

The music was pumping and the group of friends jumped up and down dancing to the wide variety of songs that played.

The songs ranged from "Thriller" to "Eye of the Tiger" to even "Livin' on a Prayer."

Mike laughed "Dustin, what are you doing?"

"It's called the robot, geez are you that uncultured?" he answered, stiffly moving his arms around

"I don't know what you call that but that's definitely not the robot" Lucas added, shuffling his feet to the song

El just smiled at her group of friends. Rachel had once told her _"Your teen years are the best of your life"_ and right now she couldn't agree more. As her friends continued to dance and joke around, she only wished she could hold on to this moment a little longer.

Suddenly the lights dimmed lower

"About to take things down a notch with some of your favorite slow jams, So grab your date and head on out to the middle of the floor! " The DJ yelled out

Lucas and Mike froze in place giving each other the same uncomfortable look

"Uh.. so Max.." Lucas uttered breaking the silence

"Forget it Sinclair, I don't dance"

He lowered his eyes "oh okay then.."

"Fine. Only one song though" Max retorted, grabbing him by the arm

"Atta boy Lucas!" Dustin clapped, motioning towards his friend

"Well sure took him long enough" Mike chuckled

Dustin looked over at him with a pained smile "Well guess it's time for me to go hit the snack bar"

"Wait." Mike said, stopping him

"What?"

"She looks like she could use a dance partner" he replied, pointing to a girl in the distance

Dustin squinted "But.. isn't that Tracey?"

"It's fine man, go ask her" he said, patting his friend on the back

"Thanks dude! Wish me luck!" Dustin smiled widely, walking off

Mike then turned his attention towards El "Do you wanna dance?" he asked, rubbing his arm up and down nervously

Her face fell. She didn't know anything about slow dancing. To her it was an art and she definitely didn't want to ruin it.

He read the expression on her face "You know, we don't have to if you don't want"

"I want to, but.. I don't know how." El said quietly, looking down at ground

Mike softly lifted up her chin "It's alright, I can show you"

El smiled, taking his hand as he led her to the middle of the floor

( _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

 _And think of you_

 _Caught up in circles confusion-_

 _Is nothing new)_

Mike then put his hands gently around her waist "Is this okay?"

"Yes" She loved the warmth of his touch and also the fact that they were so close made her feel safe.

( _Flashback-warm nights-_

 _Almost left behind_

 _Suitcases of memories)_

"So now you put your hands on my shoulders" he gestured to her

"Like this?"

"Perfect" he smiled

She couldn't help but stare into his deep brown eyes and for a moment she caught a glimpse of the young boy who had found her on that rainy night four years ago. His eyes held such an indescribable warmth, and she knew from the first time she met him that everything would be okay.

El immediately felt something that she hadn't felt before. He made her forget that the rest of the world existed. He made her feel at home. He made her feel..? What was this feeling? She knew it wasn't as simple as a crush, it was much stronger.

 _(If you're lost you can look-and you will find me_

 _Time after time_

 _If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting_

 _Time after time)_

"Now you just kind of sway" He said, leading her back in forth in sync with the music

She moved her hands and wrapped them around his neck

"Thank you" El said affectionately

"It was nothing, you're a natural at dancing"

She shook her head "No not that"

Mike looked puzzled "Then what?"

"Thank you for keeping your promise"

A shiver went down his spine and his heart suddenly felt like it was doing somersaults in his chest.

There was a glimmer in her hazel eyes and it was almost as if they were inviting him

He drew his face closer and pressed his lips against hers.

Her lips were soft like velvet and felt incredible against his own

El didn't relinquish, instead she deepened the kiss, holding a tighter grip on his neck

They moved their mouths around harmoniously, reveling in one another

 _(Time after time..._

 _Time after time…_

 _Time after time…)_

* * *

"So you and Max are leaving?" El asked

"Yeah sadly our ride is here" Lucas said, thumbing towards the exit

Max nudged him "Do you think Dustin needs a ride?"

"I don't know, probably"

"Hey Dustin! Do you wanna ride?" Max called from across the gym

He quickly ran over to them "Yeah, wait. Who's driving? He questioned, trying to catch his breath

"My brother is"

"Okay well as long as it's not Lucas" He teased

"Screw you, I'm a better driver than you are"

"Who got their license first though?" Dustin bragged

"And who got a ticket first?" Lucas mocked back

Max rolled her eyes "Well I better be getting these two idiots home"

Mike laughed "Alright, We'll see you guys later"

"Later Mike! Later El!" Lucas waved

"See ya lovebirds! But, what was I saying? Oh yeah.. That ticket was only because..". Dustin trailed off as he walked away with Lucas and Max

Mike glanced over at El "So do you wanna dance some more? Or would you like me to take you home?"

El honestly didn't wanna go home. She enjoyed the night she was having and wanted to spend more time with Mike but she could feel her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten all day "I'm hungry"

"Yeah I'm hungry too" Mike said, noticing there wasn't much food left at the snack bar "Well I think I still have some leftover pizza at my place, if you want?"

"Pizza sounds good"

* * *

"Mom! I'm home, El and I are gonna hang out a bit!" Mike yelled as he opened the door

There was no reply though

"That's weird" He said, looking around "Mom! Holly!" he continued

"Mike look" El said pointing at a note on the fridge

 _ **Michael,**_

 _ **Holly and I have left to go visit Nancy. We'll be back tomorrow night. Please tidy up the place while we're gone.**_

 _ **Love, Mom**_

He smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing he'd end up cleaning later.

"Okay El so we've got cheese and pepperoni" Mike said grabbing a box from the fridge

"Pepperoni is fine" El grunted, rubbing her ankle

"Are you okay?" He asked, rushing over to her

"I'm okay, just not used to wearing heels for so long" she shrugged

"You can take them off" He replied "Oh, I just thought of something!" he beamed, running into another room

He came back out handing her a pair of sweats "Here, So you can be comfy and won't have to worry about getting pizza sauce on your dress"

El took them, breathing in the familiar scent of soap and Mike's cologne, "Thanks" she smiled, making her way to the bathroom to change

Once they sat together at the table eating their pizza they discussed how much fun they had at the dance together. They talked about which songs they liked and which ones they didn't and laughed as they recalled Dustin's terrible dance moves. To anyone else, it probably wasn't anything special that they were eating cold pizza together on a Saturday night but to El it was everything she could ever want.

"You got a lil sauce on your chin there" Mike said, examining her face

"Where?" she asked, trying to find it

He rubbed the sauce off gently with his thumb "There, got it for you"

El blushed.

She soon quickly realized that their pizza date was coming to an end. She still didn't wanna leave though.

"Mike, can we watch a movie?" She asked, pointing to the stack of vhs tapes in the living room

"It's 10:30 though? You have to be home soon"

"Please" she begged

"Okay okay one movie but then I gotta take you home before Hopper kills me" He laughed, looking through the tapes "So Star Trek?"

"What about that one" She pointed

"The Breakfast Club it is then" Mike said, putting the tape in the VCR

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Mike and El gradually found themselves cuddled next to each other on the couch

She laid her head on his chest while he played gently with her hair

The steady rhythm of his heartbeat was quite melodic, and slowly it began to lull her to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 WildFire

**BRRING**

 **BRRING**

 **BRRING**

Mike rubbed his eyes, waking up to Eleven still sound asleep on his chest. He was still in his suit from last night, his tie coming loose and his hair messy.

Slowly it dawned on him "Damn it! Oh no! El! El! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking her "We fell asleep!"

She woke up yawning, while Mike ran over quickly to answer the phone

"Hello?"

"This is Mike"

"Yeah El is right here. She's with me. Yeah, I completely understand." He replied, anxiously scratching the back of his head

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

"Mike there's someone at the door" Eleven said, groggily getting up from the couch to answer it

"Wait El!" he whispered loudly, putting his hand over the phone

She opened the door

"Hey Mike so I came by to get-" Dustin said, stopping mid-sentence "Oh.. You're not Mike"

"Hey Dustin" El smiled

He noticed she was wearing Mike's sweats and suddenly his face reddened "Uh.. so.. Just tell Mike I um.. came by to get the history notes" He choked out, backing away

"Okay" Eleven had no idea why Dustin was acting so odd but she just shrugged it off and closed the door

She looked over at Mike who was still on the phone

"Yes. It will never happen again. Yes. Okay. Yes. We'll be there soon" he deeply sighed, hanging up the phone

"Dustin wants the history notes"

"Ugh... He's the least of my worries but I have to get you home NOW" he emphasized, quickly leading her out the door.

"Mike is everything okay?" El asked, noting that he was driving faster than usual

He gripped the steering wheel tighter "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead.. I shouldn't have fallen asleep"

"It's okay, it was an accident. Hopper will understand"

Mike's tone grew serious "No, you see that's the thing El he won't"

Eleven didn't know why Mike was so stressed out about this. She knew that it was just a simple mistake and Hopper was always very understanding with her, so why would this time be any different?

Mike grew tense as they approached her house. He practiced what he would say a hundred times in his head, hoping for things to go over well.

The door swung open before he could knock on it

"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to-"

Hopper interrupted him, his voice cold "Wheeler, It be in your best interest to leave now"

"But-but- I can explain!"

"LEAVE NOW" Hopper barked

Mike gave El one last apologetic look before he put his hands in his pockets and walked away

She watched as he left, trying to register what had just happened

"Get in the house Eleven!"

Rachel put her hand on Hopper's arm "Jim.. she's home, she's fine, let's not make this worse than it should be"

"No." he said, brushing her off "El, What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how worried we were? You were supposed to be home at 12 last night but no, instead you spend the night with that boy!"

El fought back tears, she had never seen Hopper so angry before especially with her."It was an accident" she softly uttered

"An accident!? Spilling milk is an accident, losing your keys is an accident, Hell, even calling someone pregnant who is actually just fat is an accident! but having sex, that's no accident! You knew what you were doing!"

Eleven knew what sex was. Rachel explained it to her while she discussed the whole puberty and journey into womanhood thing. She told El to wait until she was older and to make sure it was with the right person but even then to be sure to use protection. Wait. Hopper thought she and Mike did.. sex?

"But..we didn't do sex"

"See Hop, nothing happened, it's all just a misunderstanding." Rachel stated, coming to her defense

"Look at her! she's wearing the boy's clothes for crying out loud! Eleven just go to your room. I can't handle this right now."

* * *

"Dude I think Mike and El are doing it" Dustin mentioned, parking his bike outside of the arcade

"Doing it?"

"Yeah you know.. it" he said, doing an exaggerated thrusting motion

"First of all, don't do that ever again." Lucas shuddered "Second of all, what makes you say that?"

"So I went to Mike's this morning to get notes for our history exam next week and guess who answered the door?"

"El?"

"Bingo. But that's not even the best part, get this.. she was in his clothes!"

Lucas eyes grew wide "Wow, Mike is actually.."

"Getting some" Dustin finished "and he's the first one of us to have actually had sex"

"Pfft.. you don't know that" Lucas scoffed

Dustin deadpanned "Lucas, we all know you would have bragged nonstop already if you did it "

"Okay, fine. Maybe you're right… but why didn't Mike tell us? That's a huge milestone and we're his best friends"

"So I've come to rightfully claim my high score" Max barged in, swinging by on her skateboard

Lucas laughed "Yeah, good luck with that"

"So where's Mike and El?" Max asked, looking around

Dustin faked a cough "Too busy getting it on"

Max choked on air "Wait. What?"

"So apparently our little Mikey is growing up" Lucas remarked

"How do you guys even know this?"

Dustin looked over at her "El spent the night at his place so I think that's pretty self explanatory"

"I knew they were being all lovey dovey last night but I didn't think that…"

"None of us did" Lucas added

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, had to take El home" Mike joined, getting off his bike

"Well, well, well, If isn't Michael Wheeler the virginity stealer" Dustin smirked, pointing at his friend

"So when were you gonna tell us that you and El were boning?" Lucas questioned

Mike threw up his hands "Whoa hold on guys"

"Stop hounding him, I'm pretty sure he wants to keep his private life private" Max countered

"Well it's not private anymore" Lucas mentioned

"So dude was last night like your first time?" asked Dustin

"Guys.."

Lucas nodded in agreement "Yeah was it? And why haven't you told us man! We're supposed to tell each other everything!"

"You two are the nosiest" Max mumbled, rolling her eyes

"Hey, this is a big deal! he's venturing into manhood" Dustin intervened

"GUYS!" Mike shouted.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and eyed him curiously

"Nothing happened last night okay?" he replied exasperated

"But I saw.."

"I know what you saw Dustin, but it wasn't like that. I gave her clothes to change into so she'd feel comfortable while we watched a movie last night but we ended up falling asleep. That's it. Nothing more."

"So you didn't?"

"No."

"Did you want to?" Lucas asked

"It doesn't matter what I want. I would never put El in a situation she isn't okay with. Right now, I'm not even thinking of that, I just hope she isn't in deep shit because of me"

"Ohh That's right, I didn't think about what Hop must've thought, oh damn.. Sorry man" Dustin said, placing a hand on his shoulder

"So was Hopper that mad?" Lucas questioned

"More like beyond pissed"

Max gave him a sincere look "How do you think El is handling all of this?"

"I have no idea"

* * *

El stared at her ceiling.

She reviewed the past events and put them together like a puzzle in her mind. She now understood why Hopper must've thought what he did but still didn't quite know why he was so angry about it all.

There was a slight knock on her bedroom door "El, it's Hop, Can I come in?"

"Yes"

He gazed at her solemnly "I'm sorry about blowing up on you earlier kid but you've become like a daughter to me ya know"

El faintly smiled, she liked the idea of being his daughter. He was a lot different from how her papa was. She knew that Hopper was actually how a papa was supposed to be.

"I know you're getting older.. And that's just something I'll have to come to terms with I guess. I also know that means that you're interested in.. well.. uh.. sex.." He said his voice growing quieter

"We didn't" El interjected

A smile slowly made it's way on Hopper's face "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

"Why does that make you mad?" She inquired

He scratched his beard "Well it's kinda hard to explain. You'll understand one day when you have your own kids, but just don't have em anytime soon! I'm too young to be a gramps" He chuckled "However, I don't want you thinking sex is wrong either. It's not El, it can be a wonderful thing when it's with the right person at the right time."

There was that phrase again. "What's the right person?"

"Well the right person won't pressure you into having it, they'll wait until you're ready. They'll also be someone who you share a deep connection with and that you find yourself in love with"

El held a confused daze "In love?"

"Well there's levels to love, ya see. You can love your friends and your family, that's platonic love. But being in love is a lot more than that.. It's thinking about that person day in and day out, it's putting their needs above your own, It's wanting to be with them throughout the ups and downs of life."

"You and Rachel are in love right?"

Hopper smiled "Right kiddo. She's my better half"

Her mind suddenly flashed to Mike. She recalled the day they first kissed at the gym and the day they watched the sunset across the lake together. In each of those instances she felt a spark. She then thought back to homecoming and that's when she knew that spark had become stronger and set ablaze a new feeling in her, kinda like a wildfire.

Now she finally had a term for what this feeling was.

"In love"

* * *

 **No worries guys this story won't get explicit or branch into M rated material, but they are sixteen so I wanted this topic to be somehow incorporated.**


	18. Chapter 18 Art Room

"So El, are you in a lot of trouble? Is Hopper still pissed? If he is I can try talking to him again, if you want?" Mike rambled, leaning against the wall near her locker

El put her books away quietly before giving him eye contact "Can we talk?"

"Yeah! Sure! What's up?"

"Alone?"

Mike started to panic, allowing his overthinking to get the best of him "O-okay.. We can go to the the art room then I guess.."

Lucky enough for them art club only met in the mornings and not after school. So it was just Eleven, Mike, and the paintbrushes.

Mike looked at the canvases attempting to distract himself from his worries "Is everything okay?" he gulped

"I talked to Hopper"

"I'm sorry El, It was completely my fault. Please tell him that'll I take all of the blame and everything and-"

"It's okay. I told him we didn't"

"He believed you?" Mike chimed, "So we can hang out again?"

El nodded

A grin spread across his face "Awesome! So I was thinking maybe we could do a picnic or if you want we could go out on the lake? My uncle has a boat and stuff so that would be fun"

"Mike.."

He suddenly quit talking and faced her

"Do you want sex?"

Mike grew baffled by the question and just stared at her blankly, making sure that he had heard her correctly. "Did you asked if I wanted.."

"Sex" El stated bluntly

"Did Lucas or Dustin put you up to this? Because if they did, I swear.."

"No, they didn't"

"Look El, it doesn't matter okay, as long as you're happy that's all I want"

Eleven smiled wholeheartedly as she grabbed his hand "You're the right one Mike."

* * *

 **Later that night..**

This was his chance.

Will had carefully been planning it for a week but now that the moment had arrived he was having second thoughts.

He paced back and forth frivolously around his room.

It was currently 11 and he wouldn't see another doctor until the morning but there were still security guards that he had to avoid.

He looked over at his bed where he covered multiple pillows with a blanket to use as a decoy, just in case.

He exhaled slowly and then thought about his friends.

They deserved to know that he was okay and also that he hadn't forgotten about any of them.

He would never forget about Dustin's stupid jokes and how he was kind of the glue that held their group together. He smiled to himself remembering that Dustin once had made him laugh so hard strawberry milk came out of his nose.

He would never forget Lucas's headstrong personality but also his loyal friendship. He still recalled the time when Lucas gave him his first ever comic book because how could he not know who the x-men were?

He also would never forget Mike and how genuine he was. He remembered once in second grade when he was sitting alone at recess and Mike invited him to join in a game of tag which became the very start of their friendship.

His friends deserved an answer, His family deserved peace, and Will deserved his freedom

He stood up straight and marched straight to his door.

He pressed his back against the wall as he inched his way down the hallway

The lights were off and the only noise he could hear were the faint voices of the security guards who were standing outside.

He walked cautiously so he wouldn't bump into anything, approaching the big door that led to the back exit of the hospital.

He yanked on the door "Shit.. it's locked" he breathed

Improvising a new plan he changed his course and decided to go down stairs, hoping to find another back exit

He had never been to this part of the hospital before. The floor was concrete, the halls were narrow, and the rooms weren't like the regular hospital rooms. They looked larger and had weird symbols on the doors.

Will did his best to ignore this eerie place. It personally gave him the creeps but he just needed to find a way out and fast.

He tugged on the heavy door that looked as though it could be an exit.

Once he made his way inside, to his dismay he found out that it was just another room.

He turned to leave but then saw the halls light up and heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

He peered around the dark room trying to make out anything that he could possibly hide behind.

Immediately he found a large table-like structure and made his way under it, now having new found appreciation for his short stature.

The doorknob to the room turned and Will's heart pounded violently against his chest

The lights came on and two individuals made their way into the room

Will held his breath, hoping and praying they didn't know that he was in there

"The process is going too slow, The boy should've connected us to the other realm by now"

"My apologies Professor, but he just can't seem to tap into it lately"

"Then use excessive force! Probe his brain and channel it yourself if you have to! Just do whatever needs to be done!"

"But.. sir, we could risk the possibility of losing him"

"Then so be it! We've waited long enough haven't we? Lowe commented, uncovering the giant tanks.

He placed his hand against them and a devious smile crept on his face "They're ready"

Will turned ghost white as he saw the monsters knocking viciously against the glass. Their shrieks and cries made his stomach churn.

"So when would you like us to start the brain wiring procedure?"

Professor Lowe looked straight at Dr. Jones "we begin tomorrow"

Will closed his eyes, wanting this nightmare to come to an end. His plan hadn't gone how he hoped and now he was stuck on either allowing them to tap wires into his brain or either fighting back. How could one person fight against so many and actually win?

He knew he didn't stand a chance.

He needed help.


	19. Chapter 19 Static

**For those concerned, this chap is not rated M, trust me.**

* * *

Will tugged the sheets on his bed anxiously, fearing the worst was still to come.

He had to keep calm though, he couldn't let them know he knew what was actually going on. There was no telling what they'd do to him if they found out.

Dr. Jones looked over at him and smiled

Oh that smile. How Will had come to hate it. It alluded such fake hospitality which made him cringe.

"So we're gonna begin a new procedure today, one that'll make you feel a whole lot better. We believe whatever is causing your ailment lies in your brain, so we will route wires around your cerrebellum to see if we can locate the source"

Will's mind spun as he tried to think of something, anything, that would buy him more time

"Doc, I've been meaning to tell you that I've been having nightmares lately"

"We'll I'm sorry to hear that-"

"a-about that place!" Will shot out, startling even himself

Jones countenance lightened "are you referring to the other realm?"

"Yes! and almost every night it's like I'm there myself. It all feels so real."

Dr. Jones got up from his chair and approached him eagerly "And how long have you been having these nightmares?"

"For about a week straight, I didn't tell you earlier because I was hoping they'd be over soon but since they're not I thought you should know" Will lied, biting his lip

"I'm glad you told me, This is big. This will help us tremendously in our research for the cure" Dr. Jones said as he began to excessively scribble on his clipboard "Tonight we will begin the procedure!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the room

Will let out a deep sigh

But grimaced at the thought of them coming back tonight.

Will had fifteen hours until then and now it was a race against time.

His sanity, his family, his friends, and even his own life all hung in the balance.

* * *

Mike stared in the mirror, carefully examining his face after he finished shaving away his small stubble. He smiled, finally happy with the results.

He then put on a nice blue button down shirt and sprayed on some cologne.

Today would officially be his first time with her and he wanted it to be perfect.

His dad was at work and his mom was chaperoning Holly's school camping trip.

Everything was going according to plan.

The doorbell rang and Mike suddenly became flustered. He had been doing so well at keeping his cool about this but now that El was here, the reality of it all set in.

"Hey El" He blushed, as he opened the door for her

She looked absolutely amazing in her tank top and skirt and Mike was doing his best to hold his composure.

"Hey Mike" she softly uttered

"Uh, w-well, the basement?" he stuttered

They made their way down to his basement and he could feel his hands grow clammy and his pulse quicken.

El breathed in a delightful scent "Candles?"

He rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, I heard that they're um romantic"

They proceeded to the couch where they sat in awkward silence, Mike at one end and El at the other

He stared at the ground, fumbling with his hands "I've never done this before"

She felt herself growing nervous as well. She was grateful Mike and her would both share this moment as their first but the fact that it would indeed be their first time made it that more tense.

"Me either" she said quietly

Mike moved closer to her, looking her in the eyes "Are you sure about this?"

She had never felt so sure in all her life. She just had to show him what he meant to her, how special he made her feel, but most importantly how much she was in love with him.

"I'm sure" she stated, placing a kiss on his lips

Mike caressed her face gently while pressing his mouth against hers

She then pushed herself onto his lap, causing him to lean back.

Their kissing becoming more passionate as their tongues met.

He slipped his hands underneath her top, grazing her soft skin.

There he searched the back of her bra with his hands, desperate to find the clasp.

Suddenly she drew away, leaving Mike gasping for air

She made her way off his lap and stood up, peering around the room

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked with concern

"No." She mentioned as she began walking around

Mike looked over at her confused "Is everything alright?"

She found his supercom and blew the collected dust off from it

"I'm not sure if that works anymore. I haven't used it in years but if you need to use a phone there's one upstairs" he commented, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice

She ignored him, fixating her attention on the supercomm

She began to mess with the buttons flipping through various channels

"El, what are you doing?"

"Listen" she said, holding the supercomm to his ear

"I don't hear anything but static, I'm pretty sure it's broken"

"Mike. Listen."

A frantic voice had broken through the overbearing static

"If anyone's out there, This is Will Byers! This is an emergency! Please send help!"

Mike's eyes grew huge and his jaw dropped

He quickly grabbed the supercomm "Will? Is that you! It's me Mike! Will! Hey! do you copy?"

The supercomm crackled "Help... I'm… Hawkin's…. unit…"

"You're in Hawkins? Where in Hawkins Will?!" Mike yelled

The signal began to slowly fizz out

"Will! Where in Hawkins are you?" He repeated

The signal completely dropped as static once again overtook the supercomm

"Piece of shit" Mike mumbled, pressing the buttons rapidly

He placed the supercomm back and turned to her.

His face still in a state of shock "But...how did you know?"

She shrugged "I heard him"

It was strange, but it was kind of like she had heard Will in her mind. Out of nowhere she sensed that he was reaching out and she had to find some sort of outlet for him to use.

He immediately wrapped her in his arms "Thank you."

She melted in his embrace, smiling from ear to ear "Let's find Will"


	20. Chapter 20 Twinkie hands

"Wait dude! slow down! so you're saying you heard from Will?" Dustin nearly jumped up from his seat

"Yeah! El found my old supercomm in the basement and we heard him! We actually heard him! Right El?" Mike said glancing at her for approval

She nodded vigorously

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows "What were you and El doing in your basement?"

"That doesn't matter" He slightly blushed "but what matters is that Will is out there somewhere and he needs help!"

"So did he say where he was?" Lucas questioned, excitement prominent in his voice

"The supercomm gave out before he could say, but he mentioned something about Hawkins and a unit?"

Max put her hands up "Guys, hold up! I'm completely lost"

"We told you about Will, remember? He's our friend that Eleven saved from the upside down" Lucas responded

"Yeah you told me that, but you never told me what happened after that. What happened to him and why do you guys hardly talk about him?"

El looked up, curious for an answer to that as well.

The boys exchanged somber glances.

Talking about their friend was difficult and they had done their best to avoid it over the years. The last memory they ever had of him was at the hospital and from then on they never heard from him again. They stopped playing D&D because it wasn't the same without Will. He had made their little group complete and ever since he was gone they tried their hardest to close the gap he left behind but they never could.

"We don't exactly know what happened. The last time we saw him was at the hospital" Dustin commented with a downcast expression

Mike hung his head "Yeah, he was sick. The damn upside down made him sick and we couldn't do anything about it"

Max noticed the pain in their voices and her face fell with empathy "I wasn't aware.. I'm sorry... But he must've been a good friend, ya know because he stuck around you weirdos" She teased, playfully trying lighten the mood

They all rolled their eyes giving her a faint smile

"He's still here" El interrupted

"Yeah she's right you guys! He's nearby so we can find him, We'll find him like we did last time!" Mike exclaimed

"But you said that he's in danger? What do you think he means by that?" Dustin questioned, animatedly waving his hands

Lucas looked over at Mike "Yeah, Do you think it has to do with the upside down again?"

Mike exhaled slowly "that's what I'm afraid of.." he then paused noticing his friend "Ugh really Dustin?"

"Wha?" Dustin mumbled with his mouth full

Lucas glared at him "We're having a serious discussion and you're over there stuffing your fat face"

"Well I can't think on an empty stomach"

"I can't thinkkk on an emptyy stomach" Lucas mocked in an exaggerated tone

Dustin shoved him

Lucas shoved him back "Man! gross! you got your dirty twinkie hands all on my shirt"

"Oops.. want some more twinkie?" Dustin chuckled, waving the spongecake in his face

"Man If you don't get that thing away from me"

"Guys! Knock it off! We have to keep focused!" Mike intervened "What if Will is in the upside down, then what? what are we gonna do?'

"No, he's not" El replied shaking her head

"He's not?"

"No. the signal was stronger. He's not in the upside down. Trust me"

Lucas rubbed his temples "Well if he's not in the upside down then why the hell is he in danger?"

"That's what we have to try to figure out" Mike slammed his fist in his open hand

"I think we should just get Hopper. He'll know what to do" Lucas sighed becoming indignant

Dustin nodded "Yeah I actually agree with Lucas. Hopper helped us last time"

"Hopper is working on the lab case now" El addressed

"That's right. Hopper is already busy. We can't wait until he's off the clock. Will needs our help NOW" Mike concluded

Max took a deep breath "So you're wanting us to go find him ourselves? We don't even know where he's at?"

Mike left and came back laying out a map on his bedroom floor "Okay guys Will said he's in Hawkins" he then circled the small town with a red pen "So that means he has to be somewhere here.." he pointed "but unit.. I don't exactly know what he means by that"

Dustin scratched his head "Uhh unit.. unit.. Storage unit is the only thing I can think of"

"I doubt he'd be in danger at a storage unit. Oh no antiques and old clothes are so life-threatening" Lucas remarked

"Well got anything better?"

Max snatched the pen "Hawkins immediate care unit! She circled repetitively "I had to go there once when I broke my arm trying to land a kick flip"

"That makes perfect sense! Since the last time we saw him he was in the hospital, maybe they transported him there" Mike shot back with a smile

Lucas grew skeptical "I still don't get how he's in danger. He's in the ICU for christ's sake"

"I don't know either but we gotta try to find him and then maybe we'll get some answers." Mike replied "So guys we need to gather some supplies just in case we have to take matters into our own hands"

"But we have El and her kick ass powers though" Max countered

Dustin pointed at Eleven "Yeah she took out a damn monster. I think she can handle any possible danger that comes our way"

"Guys, we can't always use El for her powers! it weakens her after awhile. Let's just be on the safe side and get some supplies." he then looked at the clock "We'll meet at Hawkins ICU around 5"

They all reluctantly agreed

"By the way Dustin"

He glanced over at Mike "What?"

"No more snacks this time…"

He laughed "But we need our fuel!"

"I'm serious."


	21. Chapter 21 The Goods

As they stepped into Hawkins ICU, El observed everything around her.

She watched as the doctors hurriedly walked by and she even noticed the kids in the waiting room with their parents. She had never been here before but it gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something off here and also the sight of patients in hospital gowns made her shudder as she had flashbacks to the time she was with papa.

She shook her head desperate to clear those awful images from her mind.

"And how may I help you?" asked the elderly woman working the front desk

"We're here to see Will" Mike uttered clearing his throat "Will Byers"

The woman shuffled a stack of papers before stapling them, not even so much as glancing at the teens "No, visitors allowed. Family only"

Mike looked back at the others and shrugged

"But we're his family!" Dustin blurted, completely catching everyone off guard

The grey haired woman suddenly stopped what she was doing "So.. you're family?" she questioned, pulling her glasses down slowly and shifting her gaze towards Lucas.

Lucas faked a wide smile "um yes ma'am.. I'm his uh.. third cousin.. twice removed?"

The old woman blinked slowly as a frown grew on her face

"Ha, What can we say? The Byers family isn't like most" Mike chuckled uncomfortably

"Please leave before I call security"

"Well can we at least get a room number?" Max asked in annoyance

The woman glared, picking up the phone "You all have until the count of three to leave"

Max huffed "Geez grandma so much for customer service"

"One…"

"Oh, You really think I'm scared of security? Bite me"

"Two….."

"Max!" they cried in unison

"She didn't mean that! She's slightly out of it, she didn't get much sleep last night" Lucas called back, rushing Max away from the desk

Dustin tossed his arms out "Have you lost your mind? We can't help Will from behind bars!"

"Well, not my fault she was being a total bitch"

"Alright chill okay! We still have to find some way to see Will" Mike exclaimed

Lucas sighed "You heard her though, we're not allowed. So what are we gonna do now?"

"We take matters into our own hands. so did you guys bring..?"

Dustin opened his backpack "Yeah it's all here"

Mike motioned the group to come in closer "Okay so here's the plan. We split up and sneak in, That way we'll cover more ground and have more of a chance of finding him. I'll go with El and Dustin you can go with Lucas and Max"

"Hey that's no fair! why do you get to go with El? We need a bodyguard too ya know" Max retorted

"Because you guys have.." Mike cautiously peered around the room "the goods" he whispered

Max lifted an eyebrow "The goods?"

"SHH don't speak so loud! But yeah he's right, lookie here" Dustin smiled, quietly opening up his bag once more

Lucas grinned "Certified demogorgon killer right there"

Max looked confused "Guys what's the big deal? It's just a"

"SHHHH" they chorused

Max put her hands up in surrender "Fine, Fine.. Whatever. But okay, Let's just do this already."

"Alright, So El and I will head to the east wing while you guys see if you can access the west wing. Let us know if if you find Will first " Mike said handing Lucas a supercomm

"Wow it's sure been awhile since we've used these" Lucas smiled, cradling the device

Dustin grinned "Just like old times"

* * *

"How does Mike expect us to get in? these doors that lead to the rooms are bolted" Lucas groaned tugging on the handle

Dustin nodded "Yeah somebody would have to be dying or some shit to get through there"

Max eyes light up "That's it!"

"What?" the boys asked simultaneously

"One of us pretends to be on the verge of death and we'll be able to get in, piece of cake"

Lucas waved her off "Drama class wasn't my forte, count me out"

"Ohhhh Dustin" Max rang out in a sing song voice

"Why me?"

"Well you already have cleidocranial whatever"

"Clediocranial dysplasia" He corrected

"Yeah yeah that. So you're way more believable! Just act.. sick" Max exclaimed

"How do I act sick?"

"I don't know, moan in pain or something" Lucas added

Dustin began to make quiet moaning sounds "ugh.."

"No no. You have to be louder!"

"UGHH" He yelled out

People suddenly began looking at Dustin strangely

"It's working. Come on yell more" Max whispered

"UGHHHHHH"

This suddenly caught the attention of some doctors

Lucas waved his arms "Help! We don't know what's wrong with our friend!"

"UGHHHHHHHHH" Dustin yelled once more this time gripping his stomach

"I think he's dying! Please help us!" Max called out

The doctors rushed to his side, holding Dustin's arms "Are you okay? What's wrong?" they asked

"UGHHHHHHH My stomach!" He yelled dramatically

The doctors looked around worriedly "Your stomach? What happened?"

Lucas turned to them "I warned him not to eat that two month old tuna sandwich, but guess he didn't listen"

Dustin played along, now falling onto the floor in exaggeration

"Oh no! We have to get him to a room stat! Martha go get the stretcher" The doctor called back to the nurse

She quickly rushed back with the bed on wheels

"Don't worry, we'll make sure your friend is well taken care of" said the doctor, helping place the boy onto it

Dustin squinted his eyes "I-I think I see.. the light.. Jesus is that you?"

A team of doctors quickly pushed the stretcher through the double doors with Max and Lucas trailing behind

* * *

Mike smiled "Great going El! Using your powers to unlock the doors like that"

"Which room do you think he's in?" She asked, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the many doors along the wide hallway

"Um. That's a good question. We'll just have to read the names on the doors and maybe we'll get lucky"

As they made their way to the 20th door, they grew weary

"Another Anderson? Geez how many Andersons are at this hospital" Mike mumbled

El just shrugged apathetically

"Hey you two! You're not supposed to be here!" a loud voice rang out

Mike quickly looked back "Oh shit! El we gotta go!" he said grabbing her by the hand

"Get back here!" The doctor yelled as he began running towards them

Mike and El sprinted as fast as they could, dodging stranded wheelchairs along with patients who were in the hall

The doctor grew hot on their trail

Mike blocked his face as he ran past a nurse "Whoa!"

The papers she had held flew up quickly, dispersing everywhere

As the papers hit the doctor in the face, he began swatting them away rapidly

"Quick in here!' Mike motioned, leading El into a random room

They crouched down watching as the frantic doctor passed by them

Mike laughed "That was a close one huh?"

"yeah" El softly giggled

"Looks like we only have a few more rooms to go. One of them are bound to be Wills" Mike suddenly stopped in his tracks as he felt an icy hand grip his shoulder

"Well, Well, Well.. I really don't think you kids are supposed to be in here"

Mike and El turned around slowly gritting their teeth

"Since it looks like we're going to be acquainted today, You can call me Jones. Doctor Jones."


	22. Chapter 22 Code Red

The doctor leaned back in his chair, his face holding an unreadable expression "So what brings you two here?"

Mike and El remained silent

He tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk "I heard you mention something about a Will? so tell me, are you referring to the Byers boy?"

El glanced over at Mike unsure of how to answer

Mike shook his head and then pointed at himself, reassuring her that he'd be the one answering the questions "Why does it matter?" he finally replied

"You know I can press charges against you two for breaking into a restricted area. However, if you tell me the truth maybe we can negotiate"

Mike gulped "Yes, Will Byers. He's our friend, we just wanted to see him that's all.

Jones smirked slightly "And for what reason might I ask does Byers owe the pleasure?"

"No reason, we just wanted to visit our friend. Is that such a crime?" Mike muttered

Jones stood up from his chair and made his way to the door locking it. He turned and faced them once more "There's something you're not telling me and you're not leaving until you do"

"We're here to save him" Eleven interrupted

Mike turned to her quickly "No El" he mouthed

The doctor's eyes widened "Save him? Save him from what exactly?

"Nothing okay. Just let us go" Mike retorted, suddenly standing up

He gripped Mike's arm "Not until you tell me what you know!" he barked his tone growing harsh

A loud yell filled the room as Jones immediately flew back into the air crashing against the wall

El grabbed Mike's hand "Come on!"

The doctor got up slowly pushing away the debris. He bit his bloody lip as he pulled out his walkie talkie from his pocket "I'm ordering an immediate lockdown of the facility. Project Eleven has returned. I repeat... Project Eleven has returned."

* * *

"Okay, you kids wait here with your friend while we go get the stomach pump!" A doctor called out as he left the room with a team of nurses

Dustin immediately jumped from the bed "Stomach Pump? Hell no! Time for this guy to leave"

"Hurry! before they come back! Maybe Will's room is close by" Lucas motioned to his friends

The trio vacated the room instantly, making their way towards the hallway

"Okay do you see his name anywhere?" Max yelled as she continued searching

Dustin squinted his eyes as he read the doors "Banks.. Brooks..Bradfield.. Uh nope not yet!"

"Keep lookin! He's bound to be here somewhere" Lucas commented as he ran down the hall keeping in pace with the others

"Buster.. Buntley… BYERS! FOUND IT! GUYS OVER HERE!" Dustin frantically waved them over

They stood before the door examining it carefully

Dustin put his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth "What if he doesn't remember us? What if he lost his memory or somethin?"

"So do you guys really think he's in there?" Max asked, looking at the boys

"In response to both of your questions." Lucas took in a deep breath "I guess there's only one way to find out" he said as he slowly turned the knob

The door creaked as it began to open

"Uh who's there?" a frail voice rang out

"Will.. is that you?"

Will sat up in his bed. His eyes grew wide as he began to register who the boys standing in front of him were. "L-Lucas? Dustin?"

They stood there a moment as they let it all sink in. This had been the first time they had seen each other in three years. Will looked thinner and his hair was much longer now that his bangs fell in front of his eyes. They could tell that he had endured a lot in the past few years but there was no denying that this was their friend. This was Will.

Dustin rushed over to his bed and fussed up his hair "Dude how do you see with this mop? He laughed

Lucas smiled, joining Dustin "Man we've missed you!"

"Yeah. we have SO much to catch up on! like the rest of middle school and now high school" Dustin added

"Wow I've sure missed you guys too and can't wait to hear all about it! But wait how did you even find me?"

"Mike and Eleven heard you on the supercomm and we figured you had to be here" said Lucas

"Mike's here too?"

Dustin nodded "Yeah we split up so we could find you quicker. I'm guessing Wheeler just has bad luck"

"Oh and this is Max by the way" Lucas mentioned nudging her over "She helped us find you too"

"So you're the infamous Will Byers huh? I've heard a lot about you" Max smirked

"Only good things I hope" he chuckled softly "Good to meet you though Max"

Will looked around cautiously "Guys. we have to get out of here though. This place isn't safe."

Lucas scrunched up his nose "What do you mean it isn't safe? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. We should go now."

Dustin took off his hat to scratch his head "Dude can you even move? You don't look all that great"

Will slowly shifted his legs out of the bed "It's the damn medicine they injected in me. It makes me weak.. but I'll be fine"

Max rubbed her temples "No way are we gonna make it out fast enough without getting caught"

"Ugh yeah Max is right.." Lucas groaned

Dustin's eyes lit up "Will get back in the bed. I have a plan!"

"Get back in bed? But Dustin WE HAVE TO LEAVE"

"Trust me okay?" Dustin retorted making his way behind the bed. He then began to grip onto it as he gave it a heavy push. The bed soon began to move as the wheels slid against the slick tile

"Man that's genius!" Lucas yelled "Now just follow us!"

Lucas and Max rushed out the door with Dustin following behind pushing Will

"Okay so why are you in danger?" Lucas inquired again

 **CODE RED. LOCKDOWN. CODE RED.** blared a siren as red lights flashed

Dustin pushed through passing all the bystanders "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Max covered her ears as she continued running "What's happening!?"

"I don't know!" Lucas yelled back as he dodged a nurse who was in the way

"They're locking down the ICU!" Will answered "We have no way out!"

 **WHAM**

Lucas immediately fell to the floor

He rubbed his head as he looked up to see "Mike? El?"

Mike helped his friend up to his feet "Lucas! I'm so glad to see you! This place is mad! we have to find Will and get outta- Wait is that?"

Dustin smiled "Will"

"Whoa it's really you! Man it's been so long!" Mike rushed over to the bed

Max moved her way in front of Mike pushing him away "Hate to break up this little reunion you guys got going on, but we have our asses to save!"

Lucas anxiously watched as many people rushed down the hall as the siren continued to sound "Will do you know of any other way out?"

"HEY! Stop it right there!" Security commanded drawing their guns while quickly surrounding the teens

They all stared fearfully, raising their hands up in surrender

* * *

 **Thanks for the continued support on this story guys. It's slowly but surely wrapping up!**


	23. Chapter 23 HeadGear

Guns.

They made El's stomach twist in disgust.

She had witnessed multiple times the horror of what guns could actually do. It only took one single bullet to take away a person's life.

But these guards had multiple guns in which were all pointed at her and her friends. She glanced over at them and saw their panic stricken faces and the fear prevalent in their eyes.

How. Dare. They.

With her hands still lifted in the air, she breathed in and exhaled slowly.

El then slightly lowered her head and glared intently at the guards with her hazel eyes

She flinched her head to the side sharply.

The guards jumped as the guns in their hands suddenly exploded, some even being burned by the combusting weapons.

El then faced the doors and flinched her head again.

The doors shot open widely.

"Go! Go Now!" She shouted at her friends who were standing there simply mesmerized at what had just taken place.

Dustin was the first one to move. He began running towards the exit pushing the bed with Will on it through the doors.

Max and Lucas soon followed after, making their way through the thick cloud of smoke left over from the explosions.

Mike glanced at the doors but instead ran over to El who had now fallen over on her knees. "EL!"

She looked up at him as blood gushed from her ears and nose. "I'm okay."

"No. you're not. Let's get you out of here alright?" he said as he sat on the ground next to her cupping her face in his hands

She smiled faintly

The sound of clapping soon echoed in the hallway

"So it appears you took out my security force. Oh bravo."

Mike immediately looked over to see a bald man in a white coat along with the same doctor that they had encountered earlier

"Professor, the Byers boy.. He's gone" Dr. Jones worriedly stated

"We don't need him anymore. We have her."

"Leave her alone!" Mike shouted, startling them both

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can handover Project Eleven and leave or we can take her by excessive force. Which do you choose?"

Mike got up clenching his fists tightly. He ran over and rapidly swung at the professor.

The professor fell over, tumbling to the ground.

Jones then cocked a gun to Mike's head.

He stood still paralyzed, staring into the barrel

"Damn kid" Lowe mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose "So it's gonna be the hard way huh?"

El refocused her mind again. She was desperate to save Mike but she was too tired and weak that she could barely even stand up.

* * *

The group made it outside into the parking lot

"Guys that was… AWESOME!" Dustin freaked out

Max put her hands to her head "Insane! El completely obliterated their guns with her mind!"

Will turned around trying to look over his pillow "Guys where's Mike and Eleven?"

"I thought they were behind me" Lucas mentioned as he looked back at the hospital

Dustin waved his hand dismissively "They're probably making out or some shit. They'll be out here in a minute"

Will's head popped up curiously "They're together?"

"Oh that's right you don't know, but yeah Mike and El are totally into each other" Lucas replied fake retching

Dustin laughed "I know it's a shocker Will. It's been a shocker to all of us that Mike actually landed a girl"

Tires screeched loudly against the asphalt as a tan station wagon pulled up

Joyce emerged suddenly from the car "WILL! ARE YOU OKAY SWEETIE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF THE HOSPITAL?"

"I'm fine mom. I just needed to get some fresh air." Will moved his head from his mom's hands

"I heard about the lockdown and came as soon as I could!" Joyce paused suddenly recognizing the others

"Hey Miss J" Dustin and Lucas waved sheepishly

"Who's that?" Max mouthed

"Will's mom" Lucas whispered

Joyce walked over to them and hugged them "Aw just look at you two! You guys have grown up so much! but wait what are you doing here?"

"Um we wanted to see Will?" they replied in unison

Her face grew stern "Something isn't right. Tell me the truth boys.

* * *

El sat in a chair her arms and feet restrained to it. She saw Mike across the room sitting on the floor his hands and feet tied together by rope. She sighed and hung her head down.

"Project Eleven, I'm so glad that you could join us today. We honestly thought you were dead" Lowe walked over to her and stroked his fingers through her hair "We didn't recognize you at first"

She jolted her head away, scowling at him

"What do you guys want with her?" Mike questioned, his voice cold

"We came to finish what we started. Brenner was an exceptional man who discovered that we could reach another realm through the use of his daughter. But ever since his passing and Eleven's mysterious disappearance we've been trying to reconnect by the use of Will Byers. However, now that we have her back.. Things should go a lot more smoothly" Lowe grinned maliciously

Jones rubbed the back of his head nervously "Sir, are you sure you should be telling the boy all of this?"

The professor walked near Mike with his hands clasped behind his back "It's fine Jones, It's not like he's gonna be around for much longer anyways."

El suddenly shook the chair trying to free herself from the restraints

"Ah that brings me to my next point, cooperate with us Eleven or you'll witness your friend here die a very brutal death" Lowe stated pulling the sheets off from the tanks

Mike and Eleven stared in horror

"Y-You sick bastard!" Mike screamed out

"They haven't eaten in a few days, they're quite hungry you know." Lowe said pridefully placing his hand upon the glass "By the way would you like to know where I got these beauties? None other than your little buddy Will Byers"

Mike shook his head repeatedly "No. You're insane"

"Oh but it's true. The creature that he had encountered in the other realm laid its young inside of him and when they were ready they made their way out. He would then vomit them up. I took the initiative of raising and nurturing them and voila."

"Why do you need them? They're dangerous!"

"Exactly." Lowe smiled, he then motioned towards Jones "Bring me the headgear"

Doctor Jones immediately rushed back holding the head gear with wires protruding from them

"Put it on her" Lowe demanded

Eleven cringed at the sight of the headgear that she had been forced to wear as a child. She suddenly had flashbacks of all the terrifying experiments that she was forced to perform. She didn't want this but she couldn't let them hurt Mike. She'd do anything she had to as long as Mike would be okay.

She held her head down wincing as Jones placed the gear on her head and plugging in the wires "Should be connected and ready to go sir!" he called back

"Good. Now Project Eleven begin to channel the other realm"

"El, No don't do it!"

Lowe shot Mike a quick glare "Shut up boy!"

"Eleven listen to me, don't do what they want. They're bad men!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Lowe yelled swiftly kicking Mike in his side

Mike yelped

Eleven shook her head "Stop! don't hurt him!"

A devious smile came across Lowe's face "Channel the other realm then"

Eleven focused intently. She hadn't channeled anything in awhile. She tried her best though but she was struggling.

Lowe kicked him again this time even harder "I said channel it!"

Mike moaned in pain

Eleven now began to tear up. She had to figure out how to channel the upside down and fast.

Lowe grabbed a metal rod and tapped it against the palm of his hand "I'm waiting."

"I'm trying." she quietly breathed

"Well try harder!" Lowe commanded promptly striking Mike roughly with the metal rod

Mike let out a blood-curdling scream as his face began to spew blood

Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks "No! Stop it! I can find it for you!" she then closed her eyes and gathered all of her strength.

She focused her mind and drifted off into another place.

Before she knew it it was almost as if she was dreaming.


	24. Chapter 24 Secret Weapon

Her eyes shot open and she was surrounded by dark familiarity.

The walls oozed with thick black slime and white specks drifted from the sky almost as if they were snowflakes.

She sat on the frozen ground and wrapped her arms tightly around her knees bringing them close to her chest.

This place brought back painful memories that she had done her best to hide in the recesses of her mind but now they were resurfacing all at once.

El felt as empty and as alone as she did when she was a child.

She tried to wipe away those overwhelming thoughts by replacing them with the new memories she had with Mike.

Desperate to ease her mind she began to sway while she hummed the song that played during their first dance.

.

"Professor, If my calculations are correct she has connected to the other realm and she should be there right now."

"Perfect." Lowe said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Joyce grew frantic after hearing everything from her son "No! No! No! This can't be happening for the second damn time!" She retorted, pacing around and pulling out a cigarette

"Whoa, so Will you actually saw the demogorgon again?" Lucas gasped

"I saw three of them this time but they're smaller"

Dustin's mouth fell "So the slug shit we saw you pukin up, they were babies?"

"I guess" Will shrugged with an uneasy expression on his face

Joyce lit the cigarette and took a quick drag "That's it, I'm callin the Chief! We are gettin to the bottom of this once and for all!" she said running off to the payphone near by

"I'm just trying to process all of this." Max said, blinking slowly "So the doctors are actually a bunch of ass holes who took the monsters you basically gave birth to and raised them for some kind of crazy evil government experiment?!"

Will nodded "I knew they were hiding something, I just wasn't expecting it to be this.."

"Mike and El are sure taking a long time.." Lucas interrupted, glancing at his watch

Max grew worried "Do you think they're okay?"

"What If something happened guys? Maybe we should go check on them?" Will asked, nervously rubbing his head

"We?" Dustin shook his head from side to side "No we. Lucas AND I will go check on them, you can barely get out of bed as it is so you're staying right here mister"

"Um Hey! Did you forget about me?" Max intervened, waving her hands in his face

"You should stay with Will and his mom, ya know for comfort.."

Max deadpanned "You've gotta be kiddin me Dustin"

"I actually agree with him. You should stay with them plus somebody's gotta explain to Hopper what's happenin when he gets here so he doesn't murder us" Lucas replied lightheartedly, placing his hand on her shoulder

Max looked him in the eyes and sighed "Fine.. I guess"

"Thanks you're the best!" he replied, suddenly embracing her

Max eye's grew wide in shock and then she smiled, blushing faintly "Just be careful okay?" she cringed as she caught onto what she had just said "uh.. like don't do anything stupid Sinclair"

Dustin and Will exchanged knowing glances

"Ahem" Dustin cleared his throat "So we should get going Lucas"

He flushed with embarrassment and quickly broke the hug "Right. Right.. Going.. Now!"

* * *

The boys searched frantically around the ICU

"Dude I don't see them anywhere"

Lucas sighed hopelessly "There's far too many rooms. How are we gonna find them?"

They looked at each other at the same time "Supercomm!"

Lucas whipped out the supercomm from his book bag and turned it on "Mike, It's Lucas and Dustin, where are you guys?"

There was only silence on the other end

"Mike are you there? I repeat, are you there?"

* * *

Mike heard the muffled voice of Lucas coming from his pocket

The professor and doctor were far too preoccupied with El that they hadn't even paid him much attention

His body was sore and it pained him to move around but he knew he needed to somehow get his supercomm

He shifted his tied wrists slowly, struggling to move them towards his pocket

He bit his lip as he pulled out the supercomm, carefully positioning it in such a way so it wouldn't slip

He then placed it onto the floor and held the button with his finger "I'm here"

* * *

"Man! where are you?"

"They took us. We're in this weird lab. Please help El.." mumbled Mike's weary voice

Dustin grabbed the supercomm "Dude what lab? What's happening?"

"The boy! Get the boy!" shouted a voice from the background

Noises of what sounded like loud bangs emitted from the radio in which after followed Mike's ear splitting cries before completely turning into static

Dustin just stared in disbelief at the supercomm in his hands

Lucas snatched it from him and placed it back in his book bag "No time to waste. We gotta find them"

"Our friend just got the shit beaten out of him! How the hell can you be so calm?!" Dustin shouted, taking his hat off and brushing his hair back frivolously with his hand

"Look, We can't panic man. We have to stay strong alright.. For Mike and El. They need us right now okay. So do you have any clue on where this lab could be?"

Dustin walked anxiously in circles "Will mentioned something about a secret lab on the lowest level.. Could that be it?.. What if that's not it though? What if they die and it's all my damn fault?"

"Let's go!" Lucas pushed him along

Once they reached the bottom floor they sprinted along the narrow hall

"Any clue what room the lab is in?" Lucas asked

"I don't know man but this place gives me the creeps"

They suddenly heard loud yells coming from the very end of the hall

Dustin looked around suspiciously "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Let's check it out"

They made their way towards the door in which the noise was coming from. It was cracked open enough that they could get a good peek inside.

"Again, Who were you trying to contact!?" Lowe yelled at the battered boy. His lip was busted and one of his eyes had now swollen shut as his nose dribbled blood down to his chin.

"N-Nobody" He mumbled weakly

Lowe raised his metal rod into the air

"Professor! Come quick! Project Eleven has connected us to the enemy base!"

He smiled at Jones and tossed the rod to ground as he ran to the other side of the room

* * *

Dustin turned away swiftly from the door and closed his eyes "I think I'm gonna be sick.."

"I can't believe what those sons of bitches are doing to him" Lucas snapped, slamming his closed fist into his palm

"W-w-what are we gonna do?" Dustin asked, his voice shaking

Lucas took off the backpack and opened it going through its contents "Aha." he said running his fingers along the small pocket knife's blade

"Do you really think that's gonna work?"

Lucas smiled confidently "I have a plan"

* * *

Mike laid on the ground helplessly.

His heart felt as if it were drumming in his ears and his body ached all over.

He hated himself for not being able to protect her.

"Mike! Psssh Mike!"

He looked around the room curiously

"Over here!"

He turned his head to the door and his face lit up immediately as he saw who it was

"We're gonna get you outta here okay?" Lucas waved the pocket knife so Mike could see it. He then slid it across the bare floor towards him.

Mike smiled. He quickly cut through the rope that bound his hands and feet.

He sat still with his hands still behind his back

"I was trying to contact my friends earlier" he said abruptly trying to get the professors attention

Lowe made his way toward Mike "Oh really now? That wasn't a smart move you know."

"Why? are you scared?"

Lowe chuckled "Funny little boy, I'm not intimidated in the slightest, what are you and your little friends gonna do?"

"KILL YOUR ASS!" Mike yelled, springing out at him and jabbing the knife roughly into his leg

Lowe let out a sharp piercing howl that echoed throughout the lab

Mike then grabbed the metal rod and with all the strength he could muster up swung it into the professor.

The professor stumbled onto the ground, falling unconscious

"Put it down!" Jones yelled pointing his gun at Mike

"Easy man.. Easy.."

The doctor glared "I said drop your weapon now!"

* * *

"Mike's in deep shit" Dustin whispered, peeking through the door

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

Dustin smirked "The secret weapon?"

"Exactly" Lucas said grabbing his wrist rocket and placing a rock inside of the holder

He closed one eye and stuck his tongue out as he pulled it all the way back and carefully aimed it

* * *

Mike placed the rod and his knife on the ground slowly

Jones cocked his gun back and placed his fingers on the trigger "We should've gotten rid of you a long time ago.."

His gun suddenly flew out of his hand as a rock collided into it

"What the hell?"

Mike jolted after the gun and picked it up, pointing it straight at the doctor

Dustin and Lucas then rammed their way through the door

Jones eyes darted at them while he stared wide eyed in confusion

Lucas placed his wrist rocket proudly into his back pocket "You never mess with our friends, mother fucker!"


	25. Chapter 25 WarZone

Jones held his hands up in surrender "What? Are you really gonna shoot me?"

"Who knows.. Maybe we'll just beat you senseless" Mike icily retorted, keeping the pistol pointed

The doctor slowly backed away, quickly glancing behind him "Maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement instead?"

Dustin glanced at Mike "We should just tie him up man and let the cops handle his ass"

"Yeah" Lucas agreed "Let's tie him up and get you and El outta here.. No offense man but you look awful. You definitely need medical help or somethin."

The doctor had backed further away, his back now against one of the covered tanks

"Stop moving!" Mike demanded, holding the trigger

"Sorry.. I just" Jones hastily hit a button on the side of the tank "needed to do this!"

The tank's cover fell as it began to open up

Jones darted away

The boys stood there in shock, their eyes bulging while the lights began to flicker on and off rapidly

A high pitched shrill flooded the room as the monster's sharp claws tore away at the side of the tank

"FUCK!" Dustin yelled out

Mike handed him the gun "I'm gonna go get El! You guys try to hold off the demogorgon as long as you can!"

"Hold him off?" Dustin gulped, as he shakily held the gun in his hands

"Give it to me!" Lucas shouted "I'll take him out!"

"No, I got this!" Dustin replied, holding up the gun steadily

The monster made its way outside of the tank, his attention quickly being grabbed by Jones who was fleeing towards the door.

The doctor let out a un-human like scream as the young monster grabbed him and started to devour him

"Matter of fact, you can have it!" Dustin pushed the gun towards Lucas

Mike had made his way to the girl who was still strapped to the chair with her eyes closed

"EL!" He shouted as he began to break off her restraints "I need you to come back now!"

.

El had been sitting in the slime covered abyss waiting for her next orders.

She had already spied on Russian troops and reported their plans to the professor.

She didn't like being an accomplice to this at all. It just wasn't right. She wondered how much more they'd make her do for them before she was freed. What if she had to go back to Hawkins Lab and do this again daily? She couldn't, not again. She wasn't strong enough.

"El" a low but gentle voice pierced through, disturbing her thoughts

This voice. She'd recognize this voice anywhere. It was Mike.

Eleven looked up into the bleak sky. Was she imagining this? Maybe her thoughts of comfort were beginning to take over her reality.

"Come back"

She had heard him again much clearer now.

Suddenly it hit her, that this was real.

* * *

A car door slammed shut and heavy steps pounded against the concrete

"Where are they?" Hopper harshly bellowed.

Joyce had called him fifteen minutes ago, telling him everything and he immediately dropped what he was doing to make it there as fast as he could.

"They're in there" Max pointed at the building "Lucas and Dustin went back to see if they could find Mike and El but they're not back yet."

Hopper's eyebrows furrowed "What the hell are you kids doing here in the first place?"

"We wanted to help Will"

"They saved me Chief, please don't be angry at them" Will said, quickly coming to Max's defense

"And you knew nothing about this Joyce?" Hopper shot indignantly, glancing over at the dark haired woman

Joyce waved both of her hands "Nothing. Nothing at all."

The chief turned his attention to the frail boy "Will do you know where this lab with the monsters is by chance?"

"It's on the lowest level of the ICU at the very end of the hall sir."

Hopper took out his walkie talkie "I'm ordering a sudden evacuation of Hawkin's immediate care unit, also... bring back up"

He put his walkie talkie in his belt and put on his hat before turning to the others "I'm going in to find them. Stay here in case they return."

They all watched as Hopper marched into the front double doors.

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she struggled to catch her breath.

She could feel the dried blood crackling in her ears and nose.

"You're back! I'm so glad you're back, We have to leave! We're all in danger!"

She frowned, reaching her hand out to stroke his face gently "You're hurt.."

"I'm fine El." he replied, moving his head "One of the demogorgons got out, so we have to go now okay?" He said, pulling her up from the chair

El didn't know what she had woken up to but it honestly looked like a war zone.

She glanced around the destroyed lab room trying to piece together answers for herself about the events that had previously unfolded.

Sweat began to drip down Lucas's face as he gripped the gun tightly in his hands.

He winced while he squeezed the trigger

 **BANG**

The creature let out a harsh cry

"Dude! That was kickass!" Dustin cheered

Lucas smiled confidently, shooting the monster two more consecutive times

"Guys! I got El!" Mike hollered, running towards them holding her hand "Let's get the hell outta here!"

El looked at the demogorgon and she could see where the bullets left marks in its torso.

The monster staggeredly approached them, clawing absently into the air

"Oh shit!" Mike yelled, once he caught sight of how close it was getting to them

Lucas pulled the trigger once more but this time nothing happened

"Shoot it!" Dustin and Mike yelled out simultaneously

"I'm trying!" Lucas then looked down and shook the weapon "There's no more ammo!"

They all gave each other panicked looks, mutually deciding to make a run for it

The demogorgon let out a ravenous shriek as he followed them closely behind

Dustin reached the door first, then soon followed Mike and Eleven

Lucas ran towards his friends who were motioning him to hurry

The monster stuck out its long talon jabbing it into Luca's backpack and pulling him backwards right before he could reach the door.

 **"AHHHH"**

"LUCAS!" They cried out

"Stay!" El demanded to the boys, as she walked towards the beast

The monster held onto to Lucas tightly. He squirmed as he struggled to break from its grip.

She immediately stood before it and glowered "Let him go!" she shouted

The monster's hand snapped open forcefully, dropping Lucas.

Lucas then got up and sprinted to the door where his friends were.

El sharply flinched her head

The monster squealed loudly as its arm was cleanly ripped from its body and thrown to the other side of the room

She felt weak and quickly bent over, supporting herself by placing her hands upon her knees.

She then breathed in and exhaled out, feeling her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest.

She was drained.

She had been using her powers all day to connect to the upside down and it was literally draining the life out of her.

"El!" Mike yelled out

Dustin and Lucas put out their arms to block him before he tried to leave

"There's nothing you can do" Lucas said, giving his friend a sympathetic look

Dustin patted Mike on the back reassuringly "Just give her a minute, she's got this"

She stood up once more, clenching her fists desperately trying to hold onto to any energy she had left

The monster passed by her swinging its only arm crashing it right into the hazel eyed girl

She fell roughly, collapsing onto the cold lab floor

Without hesitation, Mike broke free from the boys blockade and ran towards her

"ELEVEN!"

But for some reason it was like he couldn't get there quick enough, almost as if he were running endlessly in slow motion.

"I'm here El, I'm right here!"

She turned her tired eyes towards him "Mike.."

He crouched beside her grabbing her cold hand "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Stay.. away.." she croaked raspily

The monster let out another blood-curdling screech as it caught sight of the boy

Mike's attention darted between the demogorgon and Eleven

He picked up her up in his arms, "No, I'm not leaving you this time" he softly uttered, carrying her as he fled towards the door

* * *

 **If you want to get the most of out of this scene, I'd advise you to go back and review chapter one, you'll thank me for it later. (:**


	26. Chapter 26 Promise?

"Mike.. stop.." she breathed

The door, his friends, and freedom were all right there, right in front of him. He could see it.

"Stop.."

Mike forcefully came to a halt unwillingly

He looked down at her puzzled

"I have to kill it" she muttered almost incoherently

"No, You're too weak.. You can't."

"I have to. It's dangerous." she slowly pushed herself out of his arms and did her best to stand on her own two feet

"El we can make it though. If we leave now, we can always be together. We can go to more dances like prom, we can see more sunsets maybe even one across the ocean this time, and we can go on the plane ride I promised you. Just the two of us, We-we can grow old together.."

She looked up into his desperate dark eyes

Every time she looked at him she saw it.

When she was a little girl she would often imagine another world to escape the current one she faced. She'd look out the windows of Hawkins Lab and there she'd daydream of a world that she hadn't known but wanted, one of peace, of love, and of happiness.

And that's what Mike was,

He was this world she only thought she'd find in her dreams,

He was her world.

She smiled softly before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek

But she had made up her mind. She had to destroy the demogorgon.

She knew that it would wreak havoc otherwise and it would be unfair to let any more innocent lives suffer because of her.

He swallowed a hard lump as he fought back tears "Please, don't do this. I can't lose you a second time"

El made her way back towards the shrieking monster but turned around to see him, knowing it could be her last

"I love you Mike"

His mind suddenly flashed back to when they were both twelve and he could see a young El turning around to say her final goodbye.

He suddenly snapped back into reality.

This can't be goodbye. He hadn't had enough time with her.

She faced the beast, lowered her eyes, and stuck her hand out.

"NO!" He yelled, hot tears stinging his face

The monster soon obliterated into the air, black specks slowly falling to the ground

El violently fell backwards

Mike ran, catching her before she collided with the floor

Her vision went fuzzy but she could somewhat make out the face that was in front of her

His tears fell and splashed onto her cheeks "El, I've got you. Just hang in there, you're gonna be okay" he said, gathering her in his arms

"Promise?.." she barely managed to utter.

El's heart rate slowed down and her breathing grew shallow. She was losing feeling in her body as it became numb. Her eyes were too heavy and she hadn't the energy to keep them open.

"P-Promise" Mike's voice trembled as he lift her head up with his arm

The boys sprinted over as fast as they could

Lucas mouth went dry "Is she…?"

"We have to get her to a doctor stat! She need's a doctor!" Mike yelled out

Lucas and Dustin picked El up carefully and helped Mike take her out of the room

A familiar voice rang out "There you are!" Hopper's face fell as he immediately caught sight of the girl "El? EL!" he sprinted towards them, grabbing her up gently

Mike's voice cracked "She needs help"

Hopper carried El as he ran down the hall "You boys find a doctor! I'm gonna get her to a room!"

"We have this, go be with her" Dustin mentioned sincerely, patting Mike on the shoulder

* * *

A group of cops peered around the lab room, looking over everything as they began to put a new case together.

"Hey Powell! Over here!" Callahan called, motioning him to come over "Do you think he's okay?" he asked, scratching his head

Powell put two fingers against the professors neck "Yep, he's still kickin" He then gently slapped him on the face "Wakey wakey"

Lowe shot up "Where am I?" He then grimaced holding his head "ugh, I feel like I got hit by a truck"

Callahan helped the professor up to his feet "It's not where you are, but where you're gonna be" he replied snapping handcuffs onto his wrists

Lowe quickly darted his head around the lab "Jones? Jones!? Tell them I had nothing to do with this!"

Officer Powell shook his head "Geez looks like he's lost it, let's get him out of here"

Callahan began to escort Lowe out of the room

"I have a right to an attorney! This is an outrage!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Shut up"

* * *

Mike sat right next to her bed and steadily watched the heart monitor while he held onto her freezing hand

Max, Will, and Joyce had finally joined them and now all of them sat cramped in the little room together hoping and praying that El would pull through.

"Doc, how's she lookin?" Hopper stated, breaking Mike's attention away from the monitor

The doctor looked down, not wanting to make eye contact "Not so good, but we're currently doing the best we can to stabilize her heart rate and get her blood flow properly circulating"

"Do you think she can hear us?" Lucas asked unexpectedly

The doctor nodded "I'll let you guys have some time with her, I have to get more medication anyways" he said, walking away

Lucas, Max, and Dustin cautiously approached her bed, glancing at Mike for approval

Mike lightly smiled, waving them over

Lucas spoke first, fighting his urge to tear up "Well, If you're listening I just want to say.. Thank you for saving my life El. I honestly don't deserve a friend like you because unlike me you always put others first no matter what."

Dustin smiled in agreement "Yeah, actually none of us deserve you as a friend. You're way too badass and I'll personally never understand why you hang around us losers." he chuckled softly masking the pain prominent in his voice "But thanks"

They all looked over at Max who remained silent

"What? You want me to say something too? You know how I am with emotional stuff" She mumbled, sniffling

Dustin eyed her curiously "Max are you crying?"

"Shut up" She said punching him, she then turned to El "Even though we haven't known each other long, you keep me sane around these knuckleheads." Max faintly laughed "Thanks for being the sister I never had.."

Hopper and Joyce joined the kids, putting their arms around them

Hopper looked at the pale faced girl "My other daughter" he rubbed his knuckle gently across her face "please come back..." He muttered before hanging his head

Joyce squeezed his arm in efforts to console him

Will could feel the heartbreak prevalent in the room. He had never met El, except for once in the upside down but he noticed that she had made such an impact in the lives of everyone there.

He stared down at his feet as he felt guilt weigh heavy on his shoulders. He scratched nervously away at the bottom of his chair thinking that If it wasn't for him none of this would've happened and he'd be the one to go and not her..

"Can I be alone with her for a little?" Mike choked, catching his friends off guard

"Yeah, of course, go ahead.. We'll be out here" Hopper replied, ushering the others out the door

Mike stood in front of her.

She had lost the color in her face and there were evident bits of dried blood, but to him she looked as beautiful as she always did.

"Remember when we were kids and I told you that you had saved me?"

He gently pushed a few loose strands of hair from her forehead and placed them behind her ear

"You've saved me in ways you'll never understand. I know you think I was the one who found you on that rainy night we first met, but truthfully it was you who found me. I was lost until you found me."

He then grabbed her hand and pressed it against his face "I love you too El. I've always.. loved you"

The heart monitor made a constant buzzing sound as it began to flat line

"NO!" Mike sobbed "NO, EL WAKE UP!"

The others burst into the door after hearing the commotion

"Somebody get the doctor quick!" Joyce cried out

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Mike sobbed into her, gripping onto her shirt

Hopper pulled Mike away from Eleven as the doctor rushed in with the heart defibrillator and a team of nurses trailing behind

The doctor rubbed the two metal pads together then pressed them to El's chest

Her body jolted up and he looked up at the heart monitor,

There was no response.

Mike put his hand over his mouth, continuously sobbing

The doctor exchanged glances with the nurses mutually deciding to try one more time

He rubbed the pads together again frivously sparking electricity, he then placed them on her chest


	27. Chapter 27 Forever

This was all so surreal, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Light brilliantly glowed as blankets of white endlessly filled the vast space.

Oh how she desperately wanted to reach out and touch it.

She wondered if maybe this is what heaven looks like.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand gently grip her own

"Amazing, isn't it?"

She turned around with a bright smile inching on her face

"Well if you think this is amazing, just wait until we get there"

That was something she was definitely looking forward to.

She couldn't wait to see this "California" that Mike always talked about.

* * *

After the whole Hawkins ICU incident, El couldn't explain it but she felt free for the very first time.

Lowe had been sentenced to prison, not only for his inhumane practices but also for tampering with government military affairs. The two monsters that survived and we're still caged were properly disposed of by the CIA and Will along with his family were doing so much better. He loved being back home and being back with his friends. He is currently being enrolled in Hawkins High so they can all spend senior year together. And El, well she was a living miracle. Nobody knew how she made it but she somehow did. She pulled through remarkably, even though she had to spend awhile recovering, everyone was just too overjoyed that she was still with them.

Once summer break hit the boys got summer jobs but instead of using their money to buy a car like they initially intended they decided to go on a trip to Santa Monica in which they invited El, Max, and Will as well.

This was all their last week of summer vacation and they wanted to make it a memorable one. They truly deserved it to say the least, especially after everything they had been through.

* * *

El gazed out of the plane window again, reflecting back on her year. It was a roller coaster of ups and downs for sure, but still it was a year she would never forget.

She remembered the surprise birthday party they had thrown for her.

 _She didn't have a clue why each of them we're being so secretive._

 _Even Max was in on it and encouraged El to have a girl's day out, just the two of them. El didn't even know Max knew what a girl's day out was and the fact that she agreed to actually go to the mall with her made El quite suspicious._

 _But she didn't say a word because she liked being able to hang out with Max, it was great to just hang out with another girl and go shopping._

 _However, once they got back to El's place she had no clue why the lights we're off and quickly turned them on using her powers before they got in the door_

 _El immediately saw everyone_

 _Dustin and Will waved their arms "Uh surprise?"_

 _"Damn it El, you ruined it" Lucas stated "But since it's your birthday, I'll let you off the hook" He smiled, nudging her_

 _El looked around the room in awe at the decorated house with streamers and birthday balloons._

 _Mike suddenly burst through the door carrying a large chocolate cake with lit candles "SURPRISE!" he paused, glancing around "I guess I'm late.."_

 _"No, you're fine El just kinda beat everyone to it" Max laughed, shaking her head_

 _"Is that for me?" El asked with wide eyes and a grin growing on her face_

 _"Happy Birthday!" The teens exclaimed_

 _"Go ahead and make a wish" Mike said, placing the cake on the table in front of her_

 _She looked at each of her friends and she honestly didn't think she could wish for anything more._

She stared at the freckles on his face and interlaced her fingers between his while he was telling her all about the beach that he couldn't wait to take her to.

She could honestly listen to Mike talk on and on and she'd never grow tired of it.

She blushed faintly as she recalled the first time Mike and her were intimate

 _She stared at the ceiling trying to contain herself._

 _It was perfect and she had felt closer to Mike than she had ever felt before._

 _It was almost as if any walls they had up vanished once they came together._

 _The way he loved her and the way he touched her, made everything just feel so right._

 _She rolled over gripping onto the sheet that was covering her naked body._

 _"Mike.."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I wish we could stay here forever" She replied, laying her head on his bare chest_

 _He softly laughed as he put his arm around her "I wish we could too"_

 _If only she could use her powers to somehow channel this "forever" then forever it would be, just her and Mike and many great nights like this._

El's face lit up as she began to see a clear view of the blue ocean, It was so beautiful and grand.

The last time she saw something so beautiful and grand was Hopper and Rachel's wedding

 _She sat at the ceremony taking the whole atmosphere in._

 _Rachel looked absolutely stunning in her white dress and the look on Hopper's face was obvious that he thought so too._

 _After the couple had exchanged vows and said their I do's it was the first time that El had really thought about marriage._

 _She caught the bouquet when Rachel had tossed it but she had no idea why it was such a big deal, she really liked the flowers though._

 _"So looks like you and Mike are next" Max teased, prodding her_

 _El's face twisted in confusion "Next for what?"_

 _"Next to get married duh. It's just a thing that they do at weddings, If you catch the bouquet it's supposed to mean you're next to get married or somethin"_

 _El blushed profusely_

 _Hopper came and quickly snatched the bouquet from her hands "Nope! don't think so!"_

 _The two girls laughed as they saw Hopper take off with the flowers_

 _She had always admired Hoppers and Rachel's relationship. They worked together as a team no matter what and at the end of the day they were so happy with one another._

 _That was something she really looked forward to, the day she married her best friend and lived life together._

El glanced at the row behind her and giggled to herself as she saw a snoring Dustin crammed right in between Lucas and Max.

"Ugh, could he be any louder though?" Lucas groaned

"Well at least he stopped drooling" Max laughed, pointing to Lucas's shirt

He scrunched up his face "Yeah, remind me to burn this shirt later.."

El then looked across from her, noticing the small shaggy haired boy sitting on the very end

"I can't believe he's still asleep it's been two hours" Will chuckled, looking down at his watch

Mike smirked deviously "I know how to wake him up.."

"How?" they asked in unison

Mike turned around behind him "Is that the flight attendant coming with snacks?"

Dustin slowly peeled off his sleep mask "Snacks! Where?" he questioned anxiously looking around

El enjoyed seeing her friends laugh with one another.

It was a reminder that after all they had endured together it didn't break them but strengthened them in ways she never thought possible.

Each one of them had played a special role in her life and each one of them helped her out in some way along her journey.

She couldn't wait to see what the future held and where this journey would lead her, but as of now this would be the year she would always hold close to her heart.

The year she came back.

The year she reunited with old friends and also made new ones.

The year she fell in love.

And the year she overcame the horrors of her past once and for all.

This year, well it was her year.

The Year of El.

* * *

 **This is officially the last chapter guys. I just want to say thanks to those who stuck with me through out this whole story! Your reviews really were great motivation and I can't tell you just how much I appreciate it. I may start on a new fic soon though, if I find the time. But hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time - salavibes**


End file.
